Bleach A Returning Evil
by DeathKnightofAnime
Summary: Five months have passed since Senken escaped to Hueco Mundo and now beings that could only be described as arrancars reappear in Karakura Town lighting the old flame of war for both the Soul Society and the Human World as Senken sets his plans into motion
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: A Returning Evil  
>Chapter 1 Five Months Later: The Arrancars Appear<br>(Human World, Karakura Town)  
>*Kurosaki Clinic-Backyard*<br>"Are you sure that you're ready for this dear?" asked Isshin taking a fighting stance.  
>"I'm sure dad and Ryūhime is as well" said Karin holding up her naginata zanpakuto causing the wind gale of dragon scales to surround her.<br>"Then let's see it!" yelled Isshin charging at his daughter.  
>"Tenrai Ryūkaze" said Karin holding the naginata above her head and started spinning it in circles causing the surrounding gale force winds to grow stronger.<br>"Impressive display Karin but you'll need more than a little wind to stop Senken" said Isshin being pushed back by the strong winds.  
>"Take this!" yelled Karin slamming her naginata's blade into the ground, sending a full body blast of wind at Isshin.<br>"Getsuga Tenshō" said Isshin releasing his ultimate technique which nulified Karin's zanpakuto ability.  
>"Hiryuu Boufuu!" yelled Karin sending the dragon scale windstorm at her father.<br>"Shit!" said Isshin in his mind as he was engulfed by the gale winds which began cutting at his skin in seconds.  
>"I'd say that's enough training for today wouldn't you say dad?"asked Karin holding out her hand.<br>"Ya that's good enough for today now go get those arrancar bastards, if you haven't felt it yet they'll be here any minute" said Isshin gripping onto Karin's hand to get up.  
>"Right dad" said Karin leaving.<br>oOo  
>*Karakura Community Park*<br>"Hm Menos Grande and quite a few of them does this mean that Senken's nearly ready to make his move" said Uryu in his mind looking on the corner of his eye to see four large Gillian and Adjuchas-Class Menos behind him.  
>"Oh well at the moment it really doesn't matter" said Uryu manifesting his new bow and killed the hollows in seconds then continued his walk.<br>oOo  
>(An open grassy field)<br>"I'm finally ready to teach Senken not to mess with us humans" said Chad bandaging up his arms from practicing so hard.  
>*Urahara Shop*<br>"Hm, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit you three?" asked Urahara looking under his hat and greeted Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro.  
>"You know why we're here Urahara" said Keigo in a serious tone.<br>"We've been noticing major fluxuations of spiritual pressure Urahara" said Tatsuki biting her bottom lip.  
>"I'd say we're about to get some guests very rude guests, this is what we prepared for so we have to be precise in our assault and grab the hollow essence the first opening we see" ordered Urahara.<br>"Right" said the three friends at once.  
>"Ichigo, what's the Soul Society doing?" asked Keigo lighting a cigarette.<br>(Soul Society, Seireitei)  
>*Squad 2*<br>"We've got you now you son of a bitch" said Soi Fon in her mind walking towards the Captains Meeting with Ōmaeda.  
>*Squad 3*<br>"So you've reappeared after all this time but why now Senken?" asked Rukia in her mind walking towards the meeting with Izuru.  
>*Squad 5*<br>"It's about time you showed yourself you bastard" said Ichigo in his mind as he walked at a fast pace towards the meeting with Momo.  
>*Squad 7*<br>"Why now Senken?" asked Sajin.  
>*Squad 9*<br>"Things are about to go straight to hell" said Kenrichi In his mind walking to the meeting with Shuhei.  
>*Squad 11*<br>"This is such a pain in the ass" said Kenpachi grunting as he walked towards the meeting hall.  
>*Captains Meeting Hall*<br>"This Captains Meeting has been called to order now we all know what kind of being has this spiritual pressure but the question still remains why has Senken waited this long to make his move?" asked Yamamoto.  
>"Well I've been thinking about this and what if Senken's objective is the same as Aizen's, he's just going about it a different way, after all the only way we know of for anyone as deranged as him to destroy both worlds is to kill the Spirit King" explained Ichigo.<br>"The Ōken and the Spirit King I never thought those two would come up again, are you absolutely sure about your hunch Ichigo? After all there are other ways he could carry out his bastardized scheme, most of which we don't know of" explained Shunsui.  
>"True but for now Shunsui we have to assume that's what he's after" said Jushiro butting in.<br>"Ichigo what's the progress on Kisuke's orders to destroy the hogyoku?" asked Toshiro.  
>"It was halted five months ago due to the fact that the final ingredient needed to use the technique was the essence of a hollow but if I know Kisuke like I think I do he'll use this situation to continue his research" explained Ichigo.<br>"Extracting the hollow essence from two arrancar who are possibly of the espada, I see my old associate is still as overconfident as ever" said Mayuri in his grizzly tone.  
>"Kisuke's crazy if he thinks he can pull off something as suicidal as that" said Rukia stepping into the conversation.<br>"Perhaps but if it's the only way to stop Senken then we must go and aide him, Ichigo assemble a team and go to the human world, you be stationed there until I call you back, dismissed!" ordered Yamamoto.  
>"Right" said Ichigo as everyone left the meeting hall.<br>"Ichigo, Rukia a moment please" said Yamamoto stopping the two captains.  
>"What is it Head Captain?" asked Rukia.<br>"I want you two to give this envelope to Karin Kurosaki the moment you make it through the senkaimon" said Yamamoto handing the envelope to Ichigo.  
>"What's in here old man?" asked Ichigo inspecting the envelope.<br>"Secret orders for your sister, she'll know what do once you give it to her" said Yamamoto in a stern tone.  
>"I have a pretty good idea what you want her to do already but the question is how many orders you gave Urahara and what are the details of those orders?" asked Ichigo.<br>"You really are nosey Ichigo but here they are, the order I'm giving to your sister is as follows, infiltrate Hueco Mundo and slow Senken Fujin's assault on the Soul Society and Karakura Town which leads to the orders I gave Kisuke Urahara five months ago when he told me of his set back with the hogyoku's destruction" explained Yamamoto.  
>"Let me guess, the first order was to reopen the Garganta Gate so that a roster of four Captains can infiltrate Hueco Mundo, the second order is to create a replica of Karakura Town so that we'd be able to fight without damaging the World of the Living, my former home" explained Ichigo.<br>"Yes and despite the fact that Senken has kept his fortress hidden we've been noticing slight fluxuations in spirit energy so get going!" ordered Yamamoto.  
>"Yes sir" said Ichigo and Rukia leaving.<br>(Human World, Karakura Town)  
>*Urahara Shop-Back Room*<br>"Royal Flush I win again boys" said Lirin in as she finished a game of poker with her fellow plushie mod souls.  
>"I'm not playing anymore anyways, I miss Orihime it's been five months already since she took up residence in the Soul Society and we haven't seen her once" said Kurodo.<br>"At least Chad and Uryu are still around" said Noba in his usual silent tone.  
>"What about my Rukia!" whined Kon at the top of his lungs.<br>"For once in your pathetic life….Shut up!" yelled Lirin hitting Kon with a full force bird kick.  
>"My, my I see you all haven't changed a bit" said Kisuke walking up to the four mod souls.<br>"What do you want Kisuke?" asked Noba.  
>"They're here" said Kisuke in a more serious tone which caused the four mod souls to look at eachother with serious faces.<br>(Just outside Karakura Town)  
>*a Garganta opens up*<br>"So this is the Human World huh, I can see why Senken wants to see it destroyed, it's a piece of shit" said Arruinador walking out of the Garganta with Oscuridad.  
>"Calm down Arruinador, we're here merely to discover the progress of Urahara's research on Lord Senken's orders or does your small and uncivilized brain not understand the concept of strict orders" said Oscuridad in a cold and unfeeling tone as he began walking.<br>"Ya I know but it's still a pain in the ass, we're espada we shouldn't be doing this menial chore that's why we have ass kissing Fracción" said Arruinador scratching his head.  
>"Were you even listening to Lord Senken when he gave us the order? He specifically said that mere Fracción don't have the capabilities needed for this mission now come" said Oscuridad as he calmly began walking again.<br>"One of these days Oscuridad I swear to god, I'll rip you in half for all those bastardizing remarks" grunted Arruinador as he begrudgingly followed his emotionless partner.  
>"Wait" said Oscuridad stopping Arruinador.<br>"Oh what now!" said Arruinador obviously pissed.  
>"Take a look you fool" said Oscuridad pointing at Karin, Chad and Uryu who walked up to the two arrancar from opposite directions.<br>"Heh this just got fun" said Arruinador cracking his knuckles.  
>oOo<br>"Hold on everyone we're coming" said Kisuke leading his team of mod souls and humans toward the eventual battleground.  
>(Menos Forest, New Las Noches)<br>*Control Room 2*  
>"Arrancar report" said Senken entering the control room.<br>"Sir Espada 0 Arruinador Autoridad and Espada 4 Oscuridad Riesgo have just crossed over into the human world but have met with an unexpected set back" said an arrancar projecting the stand off between the two espada, Karin, Uryu and Chad.  
>"Our chess game has begun Soul Society so how will you counter my opening move? " thought Senken grinning sadistically.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 2 The Arrancars' Strength

"Stay close you three and stay back until I say so" said Kisuke running through the forest with his extraction team.

"Right" said Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo following Kiskue each holding a pack on their back.

"Kisuke why are you bringing us along, we barely did anything against Aizen's arrancars so what makes you think we could do anything aainst Senken's forces?" asked Noba as he followed close beside Kisuke with Lirin and Kurodo.

"To be honst with you Noba I need you three to cover our escape should we fail to extract anything from these two let's just hope that's not the case" whispered Kisuke.

"Yes let us all hope Urahara" whispered Kurodo.

"Ya…" said Lirin.

oOo

"Just die already you dumb bitch!" yelled Arruinador sending Bala blasts at Karin who continuously dodged them all.

"Nice attack why don't you try mine Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Karin sending the red chakra ball at Arruinador

"You're kidding me right?" yelled Arruinador as he deflected the Kidō blast.

"Try this!" yelled Uryu firing a barrage of arrows at Aruinador's back only to have them all deflected.

"Have you even been paying attention four eyes!" yelled Arruinador punching Uryu to the ground.

"Chad what's keeping you?" asked Uryu in a grunting tone.

"Nothing I'm done now stand back everyone" said Chad as he finished gathering energy causing his hollow arms to grow razor sharp claws and other extentions.

"Right" said Uryu and Karin as they turned their attention to Oscuridad.

"So you plan to take me on big guy well come and get me!" demanded Arruinador.

"As you wish Arruinador Autoridad" said Chad as he gathered up energy in his hand until it formed a cero.

"Shit" said Aruinador bracing himself.

"Fascinating so that explains the bandages he's been focusing the raw power of his energy blasts into learning our cero technique" said Oscuridad in his mind as he analyzed the situation.

"Don't take your eyes away from us!" yelled Karin as she charged at Oscuridad with Uryu providing cover fire.

"Sorry but you'll have to wait" said Oscuridad as he flicked his wrist and sent them flying back then used sonido.

"Take this!" yelled Chad firing a black cero from his claw-like hand only to have Oscuridad step into the line of fire and block it by opening up a strange hole of swirling energy.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Uryu observing the sight.

"Why should I explain my power when you fools will just die in the end" said Oscuridad in his usual cold and emotionless tone.

"We're not finished yet Chad stand back" said Karin preparing to use another Kidō spell.

"What are you using?" asked Uryu.

"It's a spell I learned from Momo but if this doesn't work then you'll have to clear the area for my last resort" whispered Karin.

"Right" said Uryu understanding.

"Bakudō #12 Fushibi" said Karinas a Kidō net surrounded and trapped the two arrancar.

"Farewell Espada!" said Karin snapping her fingers causing the net-like trap to explode in their faces.

"It's over" said Uryu trying to catch his breath.

"Not exactly" said Karin in a serious tone as the dust clear revealing the two espada with very minor burns.

"How the hell are hey still standing!" yelled Chad.

"Let me explain peons, when Lord Senken turned us into arrancar he performed several experiments on us and one of those experiments was a test to see if he could reinforce our hierro and as you can see the experiment was a resounding success but as you can imagine he reserved most of these experiments for the espada alone" said Arruinador in an arrogant tone.

"Unbelievable, Senken hasn't cut a single corner he's made sure his arrancars are in fact strong enough to destroy the Soul Society and Karakura Town" said Uryu in an angered tone.

"You talk too much Arruinador and we've wasted enough time as is so stop playing around ad finish them" said Oscuridad in a loud but emotionless tone.

"Ya ya ya I know" said Arruinador cracking his knuckles and bringing down his fist only to have it blocked by Karin's zanpakuto.

"So you still wanna fight huh well that's very commendable but foolish!" yelled Arruinador forcing his fist down on Karin.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin sendng a shockwave of wind at Arruinador, which put some space between the two of them and cut up his arm.

"You little bitch I'll get you for that!" yelled Arruinador holding his bloodied arm.

"Sorry but this is where everything ends Bankai!" yelled Karin as a large force of wind surrounded her as the Naginata transformed into a double-edged scythe with a dragon painted on each blade.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Arruinador trying to keep his balance.

"Interesting this was not in our reports she must've covered her tracks well to keep this a secret" said Oscuridad analyzing the situation once more while trying to avoid falling over as the wind finally subsided revealing Karin holding her new weapon.

"Kazebutou Ryūhime" said Karin holding up the double-edged scythe.

"When did she learn that?" asked Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"I don't know but it seems she has the big guy covered let's team up and deal with his partner with the sunny personality" said Chad looking towards Oscuridad.

"Right" said Uryu manifesting his Saizensen Kojaku, pointed it at Oscuridad and fired a wave of arrows.

"Take this!" yelled Chad sending an energy blast at Oscuridad.

"Foolish flesh creatures" said Oscuridad opening up a strange dimentional rift that absorbed the attacks and then opened a second, which sent the attacks back at Chad and Uryu from behind.

"Damn" said Chad as he and Uryu dodged the attacks.

"Slippery little insects aren't you?" said Oscuridad as he slowly approached his two opponents.

"Tell us something espada, what's the name of that technique you keep using to deflect our attacks?" Asked Uryu.

"It's a special technique called Dimension Desgarron, an ability that allows me to rip open a portal to different dimensions…now die" said Oscuridad firing his white cero at Chad and Uryu only to have t blocked by a crimson red barrier.

"So you finally made it Kisuke Urahara, we've been waiting for you" said Oscuridad in his cold tone as the former soul reaper walked out with the mod souls in tow.

"Chad, Uryu the others are waiting behind the bush I want you to go join them" explained Kisuke.

"Right" said the two at once as they went to go join up with Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki.

"Lirin go help Karin" said Kisuke.

"Right" said Lirin as she observed the standoff between Karin and Arruinador.

"What's wrong espada? Are you afraid to make a move because you're afraid of the power I possess now that my bankai's released?" said Karin twirling her double bladed scythe in circles.

"In your dreams you little bitch" said Arruinador as he opened his mouth and fired his cero at Karin.

"Exactly what I wanted Tenrai Ryukaze: Torune-do" said Karin twirling her bankai around in circles until a tornado blast erupted from the double bladed scythe and redirected the cero towards the sky.

"Damn you!" yelled Arruinador charging at Karin.

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" said Karin as she binded Arruinador then used flash step to quickly slice his arm clean off.

"Damn it all to hell that's the second time you've done something to my arms" said Arruinador writhing in pain.

"Will you stop bullshiting with me I know you have 'that' ability" said Karin preparing to attack again.

"Hm well can't blame a guy for trying" said Arruinador as he regenerated his lost arm.

"Lirin take the arm back to the others" ordered Karin.

"You got it" said Lirin dragging the severed limb into the brush.

"Our job is done here, Arruinador we're leaving" said Oscuridad opening up a Garganta.

"Ya right, you're lucky bitch our mission is complete but next time I'll rip you in half" said Arruinador walking through the Garganta with his partner as it closed behind them.

"Urahara what did he mean?" asked Karin as she resealed her zanpakuto and put it back in it's sheath.

"Their mission wasn't to destroy us, they were here to ensure I got the final ingredient I needed to destroy their master but the question is why is Senken giving me the opportunity?" asked Kisuke looking down at the severed arm.

"Maybe his arrogance is starting to turn into fear" said Keigo coming out of hiding with the others.

"When is it ever fthat simple Keigo?" asked Tatsuki.

"Never I guess but come on we better begin the extraction process" said Keigo as he and the others began unloading containment units.

"What are you up to Senken?" asked Kisuke in his mind

"So the great Kisuke Urahara is finally stumped need help old friend?" asked Ichigo appearing before his old friends with Toshiro, Rangiku, Momo, Rukia and Ikkaku.

"So the Soul Society is mobilizing as well should of known it would happen" said Keigo lighting a cigarette.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo, Menos Forest-New Las Noches)

*Main Throne Room*

"Welcome back Arruinador, Oscuridad so tell me what have you achieved and what have you seen? Your fellow arrancar are waiting for an answer" said Semkem sitting on his throme surrounded by Numeros and Espada.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 3 The Counter Attack

"So Oscuridad do you mind showing us wht you've seen" said Senken sitting upon his throne.

"Yes at once Lord Senken" said Oscuridad as one of his eyes began transmitting the events of the battle.

"I see, very good they have what they need and I've kept those fools guessing for a little longer" said Senken smiling.

"You really are a shit head!" yelled out the voice of Espada #6.

"Caparazon…You disapprove of the way I handled the situation?" said Oscuridad in his usual emotionless tone turning towards his fellow espada.

"Your damn right I disapprove Oscuridad, that little bitch and her friends could've very well destroyed you two in that scuffle I mean look at yourself Autoridad, you're living proof that they're too dangerous to be left alive so why the hell didn't you kill them?" yelled out Caprazon in protest.

"Caparazon listen even if we had stayed to fight we still would of lost especially since that hat wearing bastard in clogs showed up" said Autoridad grunting off Caparazon's remarks.

"That is so pathetic you ran away the moment you saw a guy in a stupid getup and to top it off you've given them ample time to strike back!" yelled Caparazon.

"And I agree if they were strong enough to stand their ground against the both of you then obviously they were well organized and can strike back with even more force so killing at least a few of them would've easily weakened their strength" said Leon Puno, one of Caparazon's Fraccion.

"Caparazon let me explain my reasoning behind what I did, you see even though we could've easily killed all of them the truth is that Lord Senken has his eye on the girl and she is no use to us dead" explained Oscuridad.

"What the hell are you talking about? She doesn't have any hollow powers so what use is she to Senken?" asked Caparazon.

"Lord Senken intends to destroy both plains of existence and while at the moment the only way to do such a thing is to kill the Spirit King, other opportunities will present themselves and I have a feeling that girl as well as her brother may be useful to those ends and the most beneficial part of this plan is that they won't even know we're usng them and to top it off I saw the fear in the girl's eyes before we left, she fears the power she'll have to face" explained Oscuridad in his emotionless tone.

"And what if things don't turn out the way you want what'll happen then!" yelled out Caparazon in a fit of rage.

"If even the slightest miscalculation were to occur then I'll simply remedy the situation" said Oscuridad.

"Yes, do as you see fit Oscuridad just don't fail me" said Senken in a cold, arrogant tone.

"Thank you sir" said Oscuridad bowing before Senken.

"Damn you Oscuridad" said Caparazon in his mind while grinding his teeth.

oOo

(Human World-Kurosaki Clinic)

"So pretty much what's going on is that old man Yamamoto wants me to charge into the World of the Hollows with my own team and slow down Senken's forces is that the plan?" asked Karin rubbing her temple.

"Yes that's pretty much it, Yamamoto has given you full authorization to take any number of soul reapers with you but he advises you to be careful if you decide to take any Captains with you" explained Toshiro.

"Good thing I won't be taking any Captains with me, brother I'm getting your old team back together but in place of Rukia I'd like you to come with me Momo" said Karin smiling before she left out the door.

"Yes of course, you can count on me Karin" said Momo in a modest tone.

"I'll have the Soul Society send Renji over as soon as possible" said Ichigo taking out his Soul Pager.

"Karin what are you thinking?" asked Toshiro in his mind.

oOo

"Man I can't believe I'm the one who has to charge into Hollow central and slow down Senken and his army, I know I'll have Ichigo's friends by my side but is that going to be enough?" asked Karin looking up at the stars while lying on the roof.

"You look like you could use some company, mind if I join?" asked Toshiro joining Karin on the roof.

"Sure thing Toshiro, oops I mean Captain Hitsugaya" said Karin giggling.

"You know what don't worry about the formalities, I've been called Toshiro so many times already by your brother that it's going to be a real headache to try and convince you to start referring to me as Captain Hitsugaya" said Toshiro smirking.

"Ya my brother is an interesting person, I would imagine he's kept the Captain Meetings interesting am I right?" asked Karin.

"More or less, now are you going to tell me what's on your mind? Or we going to be playing twenty questions all night?" asked Toshiro

"Toshiro, I don't think I can do this, I mean when I faced those two espada today I had to unleash my bankai just to hold them back so how am I supposed to face a whole barracks of those guys I mean it sounds almost impossible, and don't give me the whole teamwork speech because I'm sure the others will agree with me" said Karin in a rather hostile tone.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that however I would like to know where all this uncertainty is coming from so do you mind sharing?" asked Toshiro placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Maybe it's just that this whole Substitute Soul Reaper thing is still new to me and already I'm getting thrust into a big conflict" said Karin turning to face Toshiro.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" said Toshiro smiling.

"Toshiro stay still for a minute" said Karin moving in closer.

"Karin what are you do…ing?" asked Toshiro as Karin wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck and kissed him until she broke away seconds later.

"Sorry Toshiro…I don't know what came over me" said Karin trying to regain her composure.

"Don't worry about it…but it is obvious we have a few things to talk about later on" said Toshiro catching his breath.

oOo

"You want to marry me?" said Rukia in shock.

"Ya well like I said I want to wait until this whole incident is over which will also give you some time to think about it, I know it's a shock I asked and especially now duering this current situation but I wouldn't unless I was sure" explained Ichigo who was alone with Rukia in his bedroom.

"You had me at shock" said Rukia as she kissed Ichigo.

"We'll tell your brother when we get back" said Ichigo as the two broke away.

oOo

(Karakura Town)

*A Garganta gate opens up which caught the attention of Karin and the others*

"Took you guys long enough" said Caparazon as his Fraccion appeared in front of him.

"Sorry sir but we had to cover our tracks and make sure we weren't followed" said Leon.

"A waste of time I have a feeling Senken's already aware what we're up to but no matter open your Pesquisas" ordered Caparazon as his fraccion did just that.

"It appears they've all split up however the girl and her brother are still travelling together so what do we do?" asked Leon.

"Leon, Chacal, Jabali, Sabandija, Alacran, Pajaro I don't care how strong they are, just eliminate anyone who stands in your way as for the siblings leave them to me now go!" ordered Caparazon as his Fraccion split up

oOo

(Urahara Shop-Underground Laboratory)

"Okay let's try this again" said Kisuke applying a drop of his new serum to the Hogyoku fragment, which caused it to disintegrate in seconds.

"Alright it works now lets go stick it to Senken!" said Keigo in a more enthusiastic tone.

"Not yet we have to wait until Senkem's alone otherwise this plan will fail" explained Kisuke.

"When wil that happen?" asked Tatsuki.

"Hopefully soon" said Mizuiro looking at the fragments.

oOo

(Karakura Town Streets)

"Alright guys we know there here so lets divide and conquer, sis you're with me and stick close" said Ichigo commanding his group.

"Right" said everyone at once as they split up.

"So they're splitting up interesting strategy" said Caparazon as he headed in Ichigo and Karin's direction.

oOo

"I know you're there so you can quit stalking me" said Toshiro as he turned around and clashed with his opponent.

"You're pretty smart for such a small Captain but you're probably more interested in me aren't you, well let's starts with introductions I'm Arrancar #20 Leon Puno" said Leon introducing himself.

"I am Captain of Squad 10 Toshiro Htsugaya" said Toshiro struggling to hold his ground.

"Well then Captain lets begin!" yelled Leon as he kicked Toshiro into a telephone pole.

"Damn it, I see Senken's been busy these arrancar are indeed more powerful than Aizen's batch I could tell just by that kick that he's probably withholding a lot more power but I can't doubt myself now or I'll die" said Toshiro taking to the air with Leon in close pursuit.

"It seems you've already come to understand we're a lot stronger than Aizen's arrancar, Lord Senken has enhanced us many times over to the point where he is positive we can stand on equal footing with you Soul Reapers" said Leon preparing to strike again.

"If that's the case then I have no choice but to use this earlier than I expected Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru…Prepare yourself Leon Puno" said Toshiro releasing his bankai.

oOo

"I see my Captain has engaged the enemy first let's hope we can keep the damage to a minimum" said Rangiku running through the streets.

"I highly doubt that can so easily be accomplished" said an arrancar casually walking in front of Rangiku.

"Identify yourself arrancar!" ordered Rangiku

"Arrancar #35 Chacal Morder is the name and as you can see…Speed is my game Soul Reaper woman" said Chacal introducing himself while using a high speed sonido to appear behind and in front of Rangiku.

"The name is Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 10 so take this arrancar, Growl Haineko!" yelled Rangiku releasing her zanpakuto, which caused the blade to turn to dust and surround the arrancar.

"Well then Lietenant let's play" said Chacal as he whirled in circles and dispersed the dust cloud.

oOo

"Everyone has begun fighting I hope we can stop this invasion before we cause damage to the surrounding area, I hope the Captain and Toshiro will be alright" said Momo running through the streets.

"Take this girl!" yelled one of the fraccion as they divebombed Momo.

"I see you're not one for stealth arrancar but you make up for it in strength" said Momo blocking the arrancar's assault wih her sword but was struggling to keep her balance.

"I go by the title of arrancar #25 but you can call me Jabali, Jabali Casco now what's your name sweetheart?" asked Jabali as he dropkicked Momo.

"The name…is Momo Hinamori…I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 5, I would…advise you to…remember it arrancar" said Momo getting up while coughing up blood.

"You sure are weak for a Lieutenant one kick and you're already doubling over, huh what!" said Jabali snickering until his arm became trapped in a Kidō rope.

"Bakudō #9 Hōrin, don't underestimate me arrancar" said Momo with a battle determined look in her eyes.

"Heh then let's continue" said Jabali breaking loose.

oOo

"You're fashionably late Renji, what took ya?" asked Rukia running down the streets with Renji following closely behind.

"There were some troubles with the dangai but luckily I made it through in one piece.

"Unfortunately you two won't be in one piece much longer" said two arrancars as they walked out and blocked the path of the two Soul Reapers.

"Identify yourselves arrancars!" said Rukia as she and Renji pointed their swirds at their opponents.

"I'm arrancar #13 Sabandija Asesino" said Sabandija introducing himself.

"I'm arrancar #29 Alacrán Latigazo" said Alacrán introducing himself.

"I'm Captain of Squad 3 Rukia Kuchiki" said Rukia preparing to attack.

"And I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 6 Renji Abarai now prepare yourselves arrancars" said Renji charging.

"Renji wait!" yelled Rukia.

"Too late" said Sabandija as he kicked Renji back.

"Renji are you alright?" asked Rukia running to his side.

"Ya I'm fine!" said Renji getting back up.

"We can't underestimate these guys Renji who knows what Senken did to them!" said Rukia whispering.

"Right lets try this again!" said Renji staring down the two arrancar with Rukia.

"Let's go!" said the arrancars as they charged at Renji and Rukia.

oOo

"Damn everyone's begun fighting and I haven't found my opponent, I need to get in on the action" said Ikkaku running through the streets until he was suddenly blindsided by a bala attack.

"Finally some action so what's your name arrancar?" asked Ikkaku as the dust cleared.

"I'm Arrancar #40 Pájaro Carpintero but you can call me your doom Soul Reaper!" yelled Pájaro charging at Ikkaku seconds after introducing himself.

"And I'm 3rd Seat of the Zaraki Squad Ikkaku Madarame!" yelled Ikkaku clashing with his arrancar opponent.

oOo

"Brother is he still following us?" asked Karin as he followed her brother with Caparazón following behind at a safe distance.

"Ya I wonder what he's waiting for though?" said Ichigo questioning himself.

"That's it you fools lead me straight to a place where I can really cut loose" said Caparazón continuing his pursuit.

oOo

(New Las Noches-Throne Room #2)

"Hm it appears Caparazón reacted exactly the way I expected him to, now the real test of my Arrancars' strength begins" said Senken in is mind looking out at the surrounding Menos Forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 4 Soul Reapers vs. Arrancars: Activate Gentei Kaijo

(Department of Research & Development)

"Damn it, the arrancars have struck what's the progress on Gentai Kaijo!" yelled Akon in a distressful tone.

"We're working as fast as we can it shouldn't be too much longer" said Hiyosu typing rapidly on a console.

"Well work faster we don't know how strong these arrncars are so we can't take any chances!" said Akon in a demanding tone.

oOo

(Karakura Town)

"Take this!" yelled Toshiro clashing with Leon.

"Tell me something little Captain do you honestly believe that the Soul Society can defeat Lord Senken?" asked Leon quickly gaining ground over Toshiro.

"I believe that anyone who threatens the safety of others needs to pay for the consequences of their actions" explained Toshiro holding his ground.

"So you let those fools at Central 46 decide the fate of others no matter the crime and that is the arrogance of the Soul Society that Lord Senken hopes to destroy!" yelled Leon as he gripped onto Toshiro's face and sent him flying.

"Take this Hyōryū Senbi!" yelled Toshiro sending a crescent wave of ice at Leon, which also caused three of the ice flowers to break.

"Try this out Captain" said Leon breaking the ice with a yellow cero.

"Damn" said Toshiro cutting through the cero with his sword.

"I think it's time I put an end to this" said Leon holding his sword over his head.

"Crap I gotta stop him!" said Toshiro in his mind as he charged at Leon.

"Slice and Scratch, Gato Montes!" said Leon as he swallowed his zanpakuto which caused him to transform, giving him a more lion-like appearance.

"So this is your zanpakuto release well then come at me Leon Puno" said Toshiro charging.

"You'll wish you hadn't said that" said Leon using a faster Sonido to appear behind Toshiro.

"When did he….AGH!" said Toshiro as he was sliced in the back by Leon's claws.

"Are you really done after that, huh I see this isn't the real you so where are you?" asked Leon as he saw what he attacked was an ice clone.

"Right here!" yelled Toshiro as he came behind Leon and slammed down on him only to have the sword caught in the arrancar's claws.

oOo

"I see Leon has released his Ressureccion I guess he wants to finish this quickly and to be honest this battle is growing tiresome as well" said Chacal as he sliced through the wave of dust with Bala blasts.

"I'm not letting you escape arrancar" said Rangiku trying to stop her opponent.

"You don't have a choice" said Chacal as he unsheathed his sword.

"Damn you!" yelled Rangiku as the dust gripped onto his hands.

"Laugh, Hiena!" yelled Chacal as he transformed into a more canine-like appearance.

"So what exactly are you supposed to be?" asked Rangiku as her zanpakuto returned to a physical state.

"My name is Chacal Morder and as you can see I am a hollow of the canine variety which makes me stronger and…faster" said Chacal as he used Sonido to appear above Rangiku slam down on her with a kick.

"Faster but not smarter" said Rangiku as she gripped onto Chacal's razor sharp foot.

"Let go of me you little tramp" said Chacal as he was preparing to strike.

"Hadō #4 Byakurai!" said Rangiku sending a thin lightbing bolt straight through Chcal's shoulder and let go.

"Damn you" said Chacal holding onto his injured shoulder.

"Well it appears I've found the weakness in your invincible hierro" said Rangiku in a smug tone.

"Oh really enlighten me" said Chacal as his instant regeneration kicked in.

"While its true direct zanpakuto attacks have little effect on you, long range Kidō attacks are a different story of course we have to get in close for it to be effective, am I right?" asked Rangiku preparing to strike with Heineko.

"Just shut up and fight!" yelled Chacal as he charged at Rangiku and cut off strands of her hair.

oOo

"Hadō #31 Shakahō, Red Flame Cannom!" yelled Momo sending out the red ball at Jabali.

"You've got to be kidding me girl!" yelled Jabali as he charged at Momo, taking the full brunt of the assault and side swiped her causing Momo to fall to the ground below.

"Damn him, Bakudō #37 Tsuriboshi!" said Momo creating a suspending net of spirit particles which cushioned her fall.

"What's taking them so long with that order?" said Momo asking herself in distress.

"What order girl?" yelled Jabali as he cut the suspending net.

"None of your business, now Snap…Tobiume!" yelled Momo releasing her zanpakuto and sending a fireball in the arrancar's direction at the same time.

"Bala!" yelled Jabali countering the fireball with his own technique.

"Bakudō #12 Fushibi" said Momo not wasting a moment in trapping Jabali in her Kidō net.

'If you think this can harm me girl then think again" said Jabali trying to get loose.

"We'll just have to see then won't we" said Momo as the Kidō net exploded in Jabali's face.

"Take this!" yelled Jabali sending a cero at Momo from within the smoke cloud.

"Too close, only one option left!" said Momo in distress as she held her ground while using her zanpakuto to split the cero in half.

"Impressive reaction time I suppose you are deserving of the Lieutenant rank" said Jabali walking out of the smoke cloud.

"Thank you, like I said, it's "not good to underestimate me arrancar or you'll end up in a whole mess of trouble" said Momo preparing to strike again.

"Well then I better get serious, Charge Colmillo!" yelled Jabali as he transformed which gave him a more boar-like appearance.

"So your name isn't just for show, you really are a pig!" said Momo as she sent another fireball in Jabali's direction.

"Could a pig do this…. AAAAAAHHHH!" said Jabali as he inhaled and yelled at the top of his lungs, sending a shockwave in Momo's direction, which dissipated the fireball and attacked Momo's ears.

"AAAAH…. I can't…bear it…Captain!" yelled Momo covering her ears to try and protect herself from the sonic assault.

oOo

"Roar Zabimaru!" yelled Renji sending his snake-like zanpakuto at Sabandija.

"You must take me for a fool Soul Reaper" said Sabandija catching Zabimari in his hand.

"No just gullible, Hadō #31 Shakahō, Red Flame Cannom!" yelled Renji pulling the arrancar in close with his zanpakuto then fired the red blast at his opponent.

"Damn you" said Sabandija as he quickly recovered from the attack.

"Give up yet?" asked Renji preparing to strike again.

"In your dreams Soul Reaper!" yelled Sabandija as he unsheathed his sword and charged at Renji.

"Just go ahead and try!" yelled Renji clashing with Sabandija ince more.

"Oh I shall so behold" said Sabandija as he deflected Zabimaru again then placed his hand on his sword.

"Oh shit, I gotta stop him" said Renji charging at the arrancar again.

"Burrow, Ciempies" said Sabandija as he released his Resureccion which caused him to transform giving him the appearance of a centipede-like hollow.

"You really are a weakling if you had to release your sword to defeat a Lieutenant" said Alacrán as he continuously clashed with Rukia.

"Hey Caparazón said to take these guys out anyway possible he doesn't care how we do it" said Sabandija as he began firing consecutive bala and cero blasts from his extra arms at Renji.

"Who's Caparazón?" asked Rukia as she applied pressure to her sword.

"He is our leader, an arrancar with great power, so much so that he earned the title of Espada #6 in the eyes of Lord Senken" explained Alacrán as he grasped onto Rukia's sword and broke it in half then kicked her down.

"But right now Lord Senken has nothing to do with this attack, we're here because two of Master Caparazón's associates failed to clean up their own mess" said Sabandija as one of his combined blasts finally hit Renji sending him in Rukia's direction.

"Renji we may not have the order yet but we have to do it or we'll die" said Rukia getting up.

"Right, get ready arrancars we're taking it up to the next level" said Renji as he and Rukia assumed their release positions.

"Damn them we need to stop them now!" yelled Alacrán as the two of them charged at the two Soul Reapers who took to the sky.

"Bankai!"

"Bankai!"

"Shit!" yelled Alacrán as he was repelled by the outburst of energy.

"Why are you worried all of a sudden Alacrán?" asked Sabandija.

"Don't you get it yet idiot they might be waiting for Gentei Kaijo and once they get the clearance for it they'll be on equal footing with us" said Alacrán in a panicked tone.

"We'll just have to see then" said Sabandija standing his ground.

"Let us introduce you to our Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru"

"Let us introduce you to our Bankai, Kisaki Sode no Shirayuki"

"It seems I'll have to release my sword after all, Sting Veneno!" yelled Alacrán as he transformed and gained the appearance of a more scorpion-like hollow.

"Let's try this again!" yelled Renji flinging his bankai at Sabandija who held onto its top and bottom jaws upon contact.

"Try breaking these!" yelled Rukia as she swung her twin swords at Alacrán who deflected them at every strike.

oOo

"Die!" yelled Pájaro as he slammed down on Ikkaku with just his bare fists at amazing speed.

"Excellent form arrancar lets see how I can do now!" yelled Ikkaku slicing at the arrancar causing light sword marks to appear on Pájaro's arms.

"Lord Senken warned us that you barbarians from Squad 11 would pose a problem and I'm starting to see why aside from that bitch from Squad 10 you're the only one who's managed to harm one of us" said Pájaro striking back.

"Then consider it an honor to be cut down by my sword" said Ikkaku clashing with Pájaro.

"Just go ahead and try!" yelled Pájaro as he punched Ikkaku, sending him flying.

"You're stubborn philosophy on battle isn't going to save you this time!" yelled Pájaro as he charged at Ikkaku.

"Extend Hozukimaru!" yelled Ikkaku as he released his shikai and slashed Pájaro across the chest.

"Damn you, Float Ave!" yelled Pájaro as he transformed, giving himself a bird-like appearance.

"Now we're going places!" yelled Ikkaku charging again.

"Die fool!" yelled Pájaro as he began flapping his arms, which created gale force winds that dragged Ikkaku backwards.

"I'm going to cut you to pieces!" yelled Ikkaku as he charged through the windy assault.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" yelled Pájaro as the two opponents clashed again ending with Ikkaku's blade getting caught in Pájaro's wing.

"You just sealed your fate bird brain, Bankai!" yelled Ikkaku as a large explosion of light surrounded the two opponents.

"Damn it!" yelled Pájaro as he separated from Ikkaku and escaped from the dome of light.

"What you're seeing is top secret you big lummox so I ask you not reveal it to anyone but allow me to introduce you to my bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!" yelled Ikkaku as he emerged from the dome of light equipped with three separate blades.

"Your bankai is quite flashy but then again so are you Ikkaku Madarame!" said Pájaro as he prepared to fire a cero.

"You wanna test me buddy then come on fire that cero at me and I'll fry you up like a damn chicken on a barbecue!" yelled Ikkaku as he began swinging the large cleaver in circles until the dragon emblem turned completely red.

"Take this!" yelled Pájaro firing his charged cero.

"Time to see which one of us is stronger!" yelled Ikkaku as he cut straight through the cero and sliced off one of Pájaro's arms.

"Damn you!" said Pájaro backing away.

"Now to finish it…this was a nice fight but it's time to end it!" said Ikkaku as he charged at Pájaro, tripped him and chopped off his head.

(Department of Research & Development)

"Akon we finally have clearance" said Hiyosu in a distressed tone.

"Then put me through to the Captain in charge of the group that was sent to the World of the Living now!" yelled Akon

"Right away" said Hiyosu who was rapidly typing on the console.

oOo

"I see that Ikkaku was the first of us to defeat an arrancar, I knew I made the right choice by bringing him along" said Ichigo running down the streets of Karakura Town with Karin.

"Brother when do we start fighting?" asked Karin.

"Right now" said Ichigo as he and Karin stopped running.

"It's about time I was beginning to get bored, so when did you realize I was following you?" asked Caparazón.

"From the moment you started but right now introductions are in order I'm Captain of Squad 5 Ichigo Kurosaki" said Ichigo gripping onto Zangetsu.

"I'm Karakura Town's Substitute Soul Reaper Karin Kurosaki now it's your turn arrancar!" yelled Karin unsheathing her sword.

"I'm Arrancar #06 you can call me Caparazón and as for you two I'm going to enjoy feeling your bones crack underneath my foot" said Caparazón preparing to attack.

"So your Grimmjow's replacement huh, well let's see if you're just as powerful" said Ichigo taking flight and slammed down on the espada only to have Zangetsu caught in Caparazón's hand.

"Don't compare me to that weakling I'm far stronger!" yelled Caparazón releasing a strange bala made of water at Ichigo which sent him flying to the ground below.

"Damn what the hell was that Caparazón?" yelled Ichigo regaining his composure.

"One of my many special talents, unlike most arrancars who's abilities are composed of pure energy, my abilities are made up of pure water and what you just got hit by was a nasty little technique that I like to call Agua Bala so you wanna try me next bitch?" said Caparazón smirking.

"Gladly arrancar, Raze the Thunderous Skies, Ryūhime!" yelled Karin releasing her shikai.

"Karin be careful, Caparazón is one of the espada and to top it off he's got unknown abilities" said Ichigo getting up.

"Don't worry I will" said Karin as she used flash step and faced down Caparazón in the sky.

"So what are you waiting for attack me!" yelled Caparazón in an insane tone.

"As you wish espada, Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin sending the blast wave of wind at Caparazón.

"You've got to be joking!" said Caparazón as he practically held onto the blast wave.

"Try this, Hiryuu Bofuu!" yelled Karin as Caparazón soon became entrapped in the dragon scale windstorm.

"So you do have a little skill, but I'm still not impressed" said Caparazón as he held out his arm.

"Oh no, Karin look out!" yelled Ichigo as he finally regained his strength and headed in his sister's direction.

"Agua Cero!" yelled Caparazón sending a giant cero blast of water at Karin.

"Damn it!" said Karin holding back the blast with the handle of her naginata.

Radio: "Squad 5 Captain Kurosaki this is Akon from the Department of Research and Development" said Akon over the mini comlink.

"Talk to me Akon tell me we're good to go" said Ichigo.

Radio: "Everyone is cleared for Gentei Kaijo" said Akon

"Alright thanks, Toshiro, Renji, everyone we're cleared for Gentei Kaijo" said Ichigo.

"In that case Activate Gentei Kaijo!" said Toshiro releasing his Genteii Reiin seal located on his left pectoral.

"About time, Activate Gentei Kaijo!" said Rangiku said Toshiro releasing his Genteii Reiin seal located on her left breast

"Time to cut loose, Activate Gentei Kaijo!" said Renji releasing his Gentei Reiin seal located on his left pectoral.

"Do't get cocky Renji, Activate Gentei Kaijo!" said Rukia releasing her Gentei Reiin seal located on her right shoulder.

"I'm ready…Captain, Activate…Gentei Kaijo!" said Momo as the release of her power saved her from the shockwave mouth blast.

"Prepare yourself Caparazón, Activate Gentei Kaijo!" said Ichigo releasing the Gentei Reiin seal located on the inside of his right palm.

"What's Gentai Kaijo?" Karin asked herself.

"You're about to find out bitch" said Caparazón smiling with wide eyes as he saw six separate blasts of light shoot up into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 5 Battle's End; Hueco Mundo Mission Start

(New Las Noches)

*Senken's wine glass tips over and smashes on the ground*

"Hm it appears that one of my Arrancars was defeated, no matter they're easily replaceable however I do hope Caparazón is smart enough to stay alive out there because unlike their Fraccion, the Espada aren't so easily replaced" said Senken in a cold tone as he looked out the balcony of his palace.

"My Lord, the Garaganta you requested is ready for your use" said an Exequias Guard entering one of Senken's many throne rooms.

"Very good I'll be there shortly" said Senken in his usual cold demeanor.

"Yes sir" said the guard leaving.

"It's almost time, everything is going according to my predictions and by my calculations, the battles should end by the time I arrive" said Senken leaving the throne room

(Karakura Town Streets)

"Gentei Kaijo has been activated huh, that just perfect now maybe you can give me a decent fight out of you!" said Leon smiling as the light subsided.

"Sorry but this is over" said Toshiro as he used flash step to try and disorient Leon.

"Sorry but that tactic won't work a second time!" yelled Leon as he quickly picked up on Hitsugaya's movements and started following them with sonido.

"What Damn you!" yelled Toshiro as he blocked Leon's claws with the blade of his sword.

"As you can plainly see activating Gentei Kaijo only equalized our fighting strength, so right now you're on the same level as I am you fool!" yelled Leon as his nails grew which slightly pierced Toshiro's chest.

"Damn…you Sennen…Hyōrō!" yelled Toshiro as pillars of ice surrounded the two of them.

"Damn what have you done?" demanded Leon as he separated himself from Toshiro.

"Sennen…Hyōrō, this technique surrounds my opponent by pillars of ice and by merely turning my sword to a 90 degree angle the pillars will close in on you until you're crushed, of coarse this technique required extreme precision so I needed to distract you" explained Toshiro as he stepped out of the pillars while four more of his bankai's ice flour petals shattered.

"If you're so confident that this little ice circle can end it, then why so hesitant?" asked Leon smiling.

"I'm not, this is the end Leon Puno!" yelled Toshiro turning his wrist causing the pillars to close in on Leon and crush him.

"Finally it's over" said Toshiro gasping for air.

"Oh is it!" yelled a blood covered Leon as he appeared behind Toshiro and aimed or his back.

"Damn it!" yelled Toshiro using flash step to nearly avoid the attack but ended up getting his arm slashed.

"Surprised to see me alive" said Leon smiling under the blood.

"A little how did you survive?" asked Toshiro.

"At the very last second I used my sonido to escape" said Leon raising his claws.

"It's obvious neither of us has enough power left to go on much longer so what do you say we end this!" yelled Toshiro charging.

"One more round, one more attack, I like it!" yelled Leon charging at Toshiro causing the two to clash again.

"So where's your next big attack!" yelled Leon as he began slicing at Toshiro who blocked them all.

"It'll come when you least expect it!" yelled Toshiro as he used flash step to try and put some distance between himself and Leon.

"We've already played this game remember!" yelled Leon as he started to follow at close range.

"That's it follow me and now!" yelled Toshiro as he kicked Leon with full force to the ground below.

"That was a real dirty shot" said Leon as he ended up just as bloody as before.

"It was necessary for my final attack, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use this especially in the world of the living" said Toshiro as he aimed his zanpakuto to the sky causing a giant white hole to open up and snow to start falling.

"Damn you to hell I know what this is!" yelled Leon as ice flowers began covering his body in place of snowflakes.

"Hyōten Hyakkasō, this technique rips a hole in the sky and from that hole a hundred snowflakes will fall and everytime one of those snowflakes hits you it will turn into an ice flower and they will continue to do that until the last one falls, which by that point your life will end" said Toshiro watching as Leons body slowly started to become encased by the flowers.

"Damn you to hell, Lord Senken's wrath will smite you all, he'll destroy with a mere flick of his finger, do you hear me you'll all die!" yelled Leon in his last moments as he became fully encased in ice.

"It's over at last, I thank you Leon Puno for a most interesting battle" said Toshiro as the last of the ice petals cracked causing his bankai to end.

oOo

"I can't believe even after releasing our Gentei Reiin, the Captain still had to resort to his most powerful attack to defeat one of the arrancars but then again, I'm not exactly having the easiest of time myself" said Rangiku as she continued a pattern of dodging and slashing.

"This is getting boring!" yelled Chacal as he punched Rangiku only to have it blocked by Haineko's dust shield.

"Oh is it now, then allow me to spice it up for ya!" yelled Ragiku surrounding Chacal with a flurry of dust-like blades.

"We've been through this before!" yelled Chacal.

"Oh have we, Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Rangiku as the red blasts started coming at Chacal from all directions.

"Damn it!" yelled Chacal blocking one blast only to have the next one hit him.

"I'm not done yet!" yelled Rangiku redirecting Haineko's dust attack, which started to ensnare and slice at Chacal.

"Damn it that's enough!" yelled Chacal as he broke away from the assault.

"It appears I hit a nerve" said Rangiku.

"So you got a few lucky shots in I wouldn't start thinking your little power boost is going to help you here bitch, remember your Captain had to unleash his ultimate technique just to stop my associate and as for your suicidal friend from Squad 11, well lets just say he was lucky he was properly trained!" explained Chacal as he continued his speedy assault.

"That maybe true but remember we're on equal footing now!" yelled Rangiku as she appeared behind Chacal and began a clash with him.

"If you honestly think our equal strength is going to change anything then think again" said Chacal opening his mouth, preparing to fire a cero.

"A cero, oh no you don't!" yelled Rangiku as she shoved her fist in the arrancar's mouth ending in a massive explosion.

"Are you always an insane bitch?" demanded a badly bruised Chacal as the dust cleared.

"No it's just when I'm fighting scum like you" said Rangiku who was equally bruised.

"Well in any case that arm of yours is worthless now!" yelled Chacal as he charged Rangiku once more.

"Look who's talking!" yelled Rangiku as her sword was stopped by Chacal's hand.

"So what's you're next move?" demanded Chacal holding onto Rangiku's blade.

"Not yet Hadō #4 Byakurai" said Rangiku firing the thin lightning blast at Chacal from underneath her sleeve, grazing him in the arm.

"Damn you" said Chacal distancing himself from Rangiku while holding onto his arm.

"Just because we have equal power doesn't mean it's going to end the way you want it too, it just means the better strategist wins, Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" explained Rangiku as he once again blinded Chacal with the dust blades then bound him with six Kidō rods.

"So you got me what now?" demanded Chacal.

"Now I finish it, Growl Haineko!" yelled Rangiku as her zanpakuto's tiny blades began slicing at Chacal again.

"If this is the best you can do girl then this will be over in my favor!" yelled Chacal breaking free of the Bakudō spell and began firing Bala blasts at random to reduce the damage he endured.

"It's over" said Rangiku sheathing her sword.

"Oh is it now Lieutenant Matsumoto" said Chacal through the smoke with mild scarring.

"So you lightened the impact of the blast I'll admit that was impressive the last arrancar I faced barely put up a fight once Gentei Kaijo was released" said Rangiku preparing to attack again.

"That's because Nakeem was a blow hard, compared to him I'm much faster and much smarter!" yelled Chacal as he began moving at rapid speeds.

"Damn I need to stop him!" said Rangiku as she easily caught up with Chacal's movements using flash step.

"That's it chase the birdy little cat…Think fast!" yelled Chacal firing a twin bala blast at Rangiku.

"Too weak!" yelled Rangiku as she dodged the blasts and impaled Chacal.

"It looks like you anticipated my moves better" said Chacal as blood dripped from his mouth.

"It wasn't an easy victory" said Rangiku taking her sword out and put it back in it's sheath causing Chacal to fall to the ground.

oOo

"Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!, Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!, Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" said Momo rapidly firing the orbs of red Kidō at the ground, concealing herself in the created dust cloud.

"Where are you hiding?" asked Jabali until he started feeling slash marks on his body.

"I have to keep him guessing, just long enough for me to find an opening" said Momo in her mind as she used flash step to dodge Jabali's radical fist attacks.

"What Am I doing, in order to clear this little smokescreen all I have to do is this!" said Jabali as he opened his mouth and belted out another sonic scream which dispersed the dust in seconds.

"Gotta dodge!" said Momo as she easily avoided the sonic scream then sent a fireball at Jabali through Tobiume.

"Damn you" said Jabali as he blocked the fireball with a bala blast.

"Bakudō #4 Hōrin!" yelled Momo as the Kidō rope wrapped around Jabali's wrists, binding his hands together.

"When I get out of this, well lets just say you better start praying bitch!" yelled Jabali as Momo and himself began a tug of war for control of his arms.

"In that case I better not waste any more time Bakudō #12 Fushibi" said Momo as the Kidō net surrounded herself and Jabali.

"So you're going out with a bang huh well come on!" yelled Jabali as the net exploded in his face and knocked Momo away.

"Did that get him?" said Momo asking herself while trying to get back up.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm still standing" said Jabali emerging from the smoke with burn scars on his body.

"It seems Senken Fujin has really enhanced the power of you and your cohorts Jabali Casco!" said Momo getting back on her feet.

"Heh, to be honest with you we're still wondering how a guy like that can reunite us under one rule so easily, I swear it's a little degrading really and the only reason why no one has tried to kill him yet is because he has a power to strike fear into the hearts of others, even in a casual situation he still manages to ensure we fear him and it's not an easy thing to do when it involves us hollows" explained Jabali preparing to attack again.

"It seems Senken has become even more feared than Aizen" said Momo in her mind.

"But enough about Senken, I'm here to finish this!" said Jabali as he starting charging a purple colored cero from his pig-like nostrils.

"A cero I'll have to produce counter measures!" said Momo as she began firing three consecutive fireballs from Tobiume.

"Die!" yelled Jabali firing his cero, which cut through the first fireball but was redirected back at himself by the other two.

"Damn it!" yelled Jabali as he took the full brunt of the cero.

"Here's an interesting fact about my Tobiume arrancar, the fireballs that spout from it have the strength to stop a cero in it's tracks and if I'm lucky enough they can even redirect the blast at the hollow who fired it" explained Momo.

"So in this case you got lucky and deflected my cero right back at me but I guarantee it won't happen again and this is why" yelled Jabali coming out of the smoke with a broken arm and opened his mouth.

"Here we go again" said Momo.

"AAAAAAH!" yelled out Jabali creating another sonic scream.

"Sorry but this is the end" said Momno as she easily dodged the sonic attack.

"Oh is it!" yelled Jabali as he waited until Momo got close enough then swiped at her, clipping her in the side.

"Damn it" said Momo doubling over again.

"Now we're on equal ground injury wise but you've lost a lot more blood" said Jabali smiling.

"He's right when this battle began he attacked me so hard and fast I coughed up quite a large amount of blood but right now I can't think about my injuries I have to beat him" said Momo as she got up and used flash step to try and disorient Jabali.

"So you want to speed things up then huh alright we'll leave it up to our speed to finish this" said Jabali using sonido to catch up to Momo.

"Take this!" yelled Momo as she slashed at Jabali only to have her sword caught in his mask's tusks.

"Time to fly!" said Jabali tossing Momo upwards.

"Bakudō #4 Hōrin!" yelled Momo as the rope lashed onto Jabali's tusks.

"Damn it" said Jabali attempting to break free.

"He's breaking loose I gotta work fast" said Momo in her mind as she pulled with all her might.

"Hey what are you doing?" demanded Jabali.

"Why don't you try flying!" yelled Momo as she tossed the arrancar upwards.

"Damn you!" yelled Jabali as he started flipping through the air.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south, Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Momo as the orb of Kidō at Jabali.

"Damn you!" yelled Jabali as the orb hit him with such strong force he fell to the ground upon impact.

"Well Jabali it appears I've won that blast may not have killed you but it did hit you with enough force to immobilize you" said Momo looking down at the arrancar.

"So what happens now?" asked Jabali.

"It is my regret to end it here but don't worry I'll let you die with some dignity" said Momo as she slashed Jabali across the chest which killed him instantly.

"I've won at last, sorry Captain but whatever challenge you're facing you'll have to do it alone, I'm far too injured to be of any help to you" said Momo collapsing to her knees, holding herself up with her hands.

oOo

"Take this you bastard!" yelled Renji as he slammed his bankai down on Sabandija.

"Your bankai is too slow!" yelled Sabandija as he tossed it back.

"Release!" yelled Renji detaching his bankai's segments and entrapped Sabandija with spiritual ropes.

"Nice trick what's next " said Sabandija trying to break free.

"You're coming with me" said Renji as he grasped onto Sabandija's face and dragged him up towards the sky.

"All right I'll admit you've peeked my interest so what now?" asked Sabandija as he broke free.

"My bankai works best when I have room to move, in retrospect when you fought me down below I wasn't using my full power but up here I can really cut loose!" yelled Renji as he thrust his bankai forward.

"So what it's still the same old tactic!" yelled Sabandija grasped onto Hihiō Zabimaru's giant jaws.

"Let's see ya stop this one bug brain, Hikōtsu Taihō!" yelled Renji firing his bankai's signature technique at point-blank range.

"Damn you!" yelled Sabandija as he took the full force of the attack.

"Well that was rather easy…you're alive!" yelled Renj noticing the heavily scarred Sabandija.

"Ya surprising isn't it, before I took too much damage I fired my cero in the middle of the blast to reduce the damage but if I hadn't you would have surely won" explained Sabandija as he stabbed himself with his own claws.

"What the hell are you doing now?" asked Renji.

"The acid in my body has the ability to both damage my opponent and heal my wounds, it's the same deal with my partner" said Sabandija as his wounds instantly healed.

"And now we begin again!" yelled Renji as he clashed once more with Sabandija.

"You're friend is quite intriguing woman, no one has been able to injure Sabandija on their first attack" said Alacrán as he was striking Rukia back and forth with his tail.

"Ya well Renji was always good when it comes to the first strike against an opponent but what's say we get down to business, Kosetsu Kenbu: Buriza-do!" said Rukia as she backed away from Alacrán and spun around in a graceful circle causing a flurry of snow to engulf Alacrán, knocking him backwards.

"Not bad girl!" yelled Alacrán sending two bala blasts at Rukia.

"Hadō #33 Sōkatsui!" yelled Rukia deflecting the blasts with her Kidō spell.

"Got ya!" said Alacrán as he injected his tail into Rukia's shoulder.

"Damn you what did you do?" demanded Rukia.

"Very simple Captain, I injected you with my poison and now I'd say you have ten minutes to live but if you manage to kill me before time is up the poison will subside" said Alacrán licking the blood from the tip of his tail.

"Then that gives me even more incentive to finish this, Bakudō #4 Hainawa, Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō!" yelled Rukia binding Alacrán's tail and body.

"You know just because you have my tail immobilized doesn't mean I can't still use it!" yelled Alacrán as he began charging a black cero from his tail and fired.

"Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!" yelled Rukia firing a large blast of blue energy, which overpowered the cero and continued towards Alacrán.

"That looks like fun can I play!" yelled Alacrán breaking free and started bracing himself as he took the full brunt of the assault but also began absorbing the energy into his tail.

"What the hell!" said Rukia watching the display.

"Here take it back!" yelled Alacrán as he fired the Kidō blast back at Rukia.

"Kosetsu Kenbu: Touketsu Kabe!" yelled Rukia blocking the blast with her bankai's defensive technique.

"So what now?" Alacrán asked himself.

"Bakudō #1 Sai!" said Rukia from behind the barrier as Alacrán arms became bound together.

"Do you really think you can stop my advance with such a low level Kidō spell!" laughed Alacrán.

"I don't intend to kill you using that spell, more over it's to buy me time" said Ruki as she charged at Alacrán with flash step.

"To do what exactly?" asked Alacrán.

"So I can do this!" yelled Rukia as she cut off his tail.

"Damn you to hell bitch!" yelled Alacrán writhing in pain.

"And now to see if my plan works" Rukia said in her mind as she stabbed herself again with Alacrán's tail and started to feel the poison leave her system.

"Well that feels much better, here's your tail back" said Rukia tossing the disembodied tail back to the arrancar.

"So you took a gamble and decided to see if the poison would be counteracted if you injected yourself again am I correct?" asked Alacrán as he regrew his tail.

"You could say that, but I guess you could say I was paying attention to something your partner said" said Rukia snickering.

"And what's that?" asked Alacrán.

"He said that the poisonous acid that exists within your bodies can hurt us and heal you but then it hit me, if it can heal your wounds then it must also have the power to act as a counter agent" explained Rukia.

"So you analyzed our words carefully I'm impressed but it won't save you here!" yelled Alacrán as he charged at Rukia once more.

"Sorry but this is the end for you Alacrán Latigazo, Bakudō #9 Geki!" yelled Rukia as she once again stopped the arrancar in his tracks.

"So what now?" asked Alacrán in a nervous smile.

"This, Kosetsu Kenbu: Hiyayaka Keiriku" said Rukia as she performed her bankai's final technique which froze his head in place, the ice cracked seconds later taking his head with it.

"Well that's the end of that, hurry up Renji I sense a dark force approaching us fast" said Rukia as she sheathed her sword.

"And you kept harping on me to be careful well look at yourself now Alacrán" said Sabandija looking down below at his partner's corpse.

"Take this you bastard!" yelled Renji as the snakehead crashed down on Sabandija

"It's as I said before you're bankai is too heavy and clumsy too do any real damage to me" said Sabandija knocking it back.

"Bakudō #4 Hainawa!" yelled Renji binding Sabandija in place with Kidō rope.

"And what's the reason for binding me?" asked Sabandija trying to get himself loose.

"I bound you so that you could move when I do this!" said Renji as he whipped his sword once at Sabandija, which swallowed him in its mouth and then whipped his sword again to send him flying.

"Now lets try this again, Hikōtsu Taihō!" yelled Renji as his bankai's blast attack engulfed Sabandija once more which ended in a massive explosion.

"Take this!" yelled Sabandija as he fired a cero from within the smoke.

"Damn, I'll have to block it" said Renji as he used Hihiō Zabimaru's whip-like segments to block the cero.

"Come on!" yelled Sabandija charging at Renji.

"This ends here!" yelled Renji smashing down on Sabandija once more.

"Thanks for leaving yourself open" said Sabandija as he blasted Renji with acid from his six arm extensions.

"Damn you!" said Renji backing away as the acid deteriorated a large portion of his Shihakushō.

"You're lucky that the acid didn't touch any part of your skin" said Sabandija snickering.

"Thanks now die!" yelled Renji continuing his assault, which severed one of the arrancar's arms.

"Damn you, I guess you finally got me, congratulations Soul Reaper" said Sabandija breathing heavily.

"And this will end it!" yelled Renji as he smashed down on Sabandija once more with his bankai's skeletal head sending him to the ground below.

"Damn what now!" said Sabandija as he was having trouble getting up.

"Goodbye Arrancar!" yelled Renji as the snake skull severed Sabandija's head from his body.

"Took ya long enough Renji" said Rukia approaching her close friend.

"Ya well unlike you I need time before I can use my bankai to its fullest power" said Renji returning his sword to its sheath.

"Whatever listen we need to get to Ichigo and Karin if what these guys said are correct then they're engaged in a battle with one of the espada" sais Rukia leaving.

"Right" said Renji following behind.

oOo

"Agua Bala!" yelled Caparazón as he continuously sent water based blasts at Ichigo and Karin.

"Brother I know this isn't the best time but you never really told me what Gentei Kaijo is" said Karin dodging the blasts with Ichigo.

"It's a type of release command you see it works like this, all Soul Reapers with the title of Captain and Lieutenant are required to wear a Gentei Reiin, a special sealing tattoo which limits our powers in the World of the Living, before it was activated I was only fighting at 20% of my maximum power but now that Gentei Kaijo is activated I'm fighting with 100% of my power" said Ichigo continuing to dodge.

"Well then let's finish this, Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin releasing the blast of wind at Caparazón.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" yelled Ichigo releasing the blast of pure white spirit energy at Caparazón.

"Ha if you think a double blast wave assault is going to help you think again, wait what's going on!" said Caparazón as he witnessed the two attacks merging into one.

"Ichigo what's going on?" asked Karin in frantic mood.

"It's just as it looks our two attacks are merging which will double the damage" said Ichigo smiling.

"Damn it!" yelled Caparazón as he unsheathed his sword in an attempt to block the combined blast.

"You're finished espada" said Ichigo as the blast began to overwhelm Caparazón.

"Not yet you fool!" yelled Caparazón as he unleashed his Agua Cero to lighten the blast.

"You used your Agua Cero to lighten the blast, effective but not good enough!" yelled Karin as she clashed blades with Caparazón.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia as herself and Renji appeared at Ichigo's location.

"Rukia, Renji you guys survived thank god" said Ichigo relieved.

"So is that the espada?" asked Renji looking up at Karin's fight.

"Ya, he goes by the name of Caparazón and his rank is Espada #6, his abilities are quite a bit different from the hollows he brought with him though" explained Ichigo.

"How so?" asked Rukia.

"His Bala and Cero techniques are water-based rather than energy-based and when you add that in with all the other enhancements Senken gave him well lets just say it proves these guys aren't pushovers" explained Ichigo.

"Well then get back in the battle if he's that dangerous!" said Renji gripping onto Ichigo's haori.

"I was idiot" said Ichigo loosening Renji's grip and rejoined the battle.

"Agua Bala!" yelled Caparazón as he fired several shots at Karin.

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō!" yelled Ichigo binding Caparazón with six Kidó rods

"Hadō #31 Shakkahō, Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Karin as the orb of red Kidó went through the bala blasts and connected with Caparazón resulting a small explosion.

"Damn you to hell!" yelled Caparazón breaking free.

"All right Caparazón I think that's quite enough" said a dark but familiar voice as a Garganta opened up in the sky.

"That voice…." Said Rukia looking up at the sky.

"Senken Fujin" said Ichigo in an angered tone as the man in question walked out of the Garganta clapping.

"Damn him" said Toshiro grinding his teeth in anger.

"Captain what's our next move?" asked Rangiku.

"We wait and see" said Toshiro.

"Captain be careful" said a recovering Momo as she looked up at Senken in the sky.

"So the bastard shows himself again very interesting" said Ikkaku smiling.

"Well Soul Reapers I have to say you put on quite an entertaining show for me here today but I'm afraid that it must come to an end" said Senken looking down at Caparazón.

"I'm coming my lord" said Caparazón as he made his way into the Garganta.

"Hold it right there Senken" said Karin as she faced Senken eye to eye.

"Yes what is it young lady?" asked Senken giving Karin a cold and unflinching stare.

"This doesn't come to an end when you say so understand, it comes to an end when either myself or the Soul Society rip out your damn throat!" yelled Karin as she charged at Senken with her naginata.

"Karin wait!" yelled Ichigo stopping his sister.

"Why'd you stop me Ichigo?" asked Karin agitated.

"This man is still full of mystery and we can't risk causing anymore damage to Karakura Town, fight him somewhere where you can truly cut loose and not worry too much about the consequences, say Hueco Mundo" said Ichigo smiling.

"Alright bro I trust you" said Karin calming down.

"Until then little girl" said Senken smiling as the Garganta began to close.

"I'll be waiting for you there too, see ya around Karin Kurosaki!" said Caparazón in his final words before the Garganta shut completely.

"So what next sis?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm going to Hueco Mundo and I'm taking your old team with me Ichigo but in place of Rukia I'm taking Momo" said Karin.

"Oh shit that reminds me Momo!" yelled Ichigo calling out to his Lieutenant.

"I'm right here Captain" said Momo who was limping towards Ichigo.

"Shit I'm so sorry Momo I should've come to get you" said Ichigo distressed.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I managed to dress the majority of my wounds" said Momo.

"See Unohana the moment we get back understand?" said Ichigo.

"Yes Captain" said Momo smiling.

"I'll need you in top shape my friend we're going arrancar hunting" said Karin smiling.

"Yes of course" said Momo as the group left to meet up with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 6 Infiltration; The Magnificent Three Return

"Ichigo over here!" yelled Toshiro as he tried to flag the Squad 5 Captain and the others down.

"Hey Toshiro I guess the fact that you and Rangiku are alive means we all beat Senken's first wave of arrancars" said Ichigo approaching his fellow Captain.

"Ya but it required a little more than usual, especially after activating Gentai Kaijo" said Rangiku.

"If we had trouble defeating these lower level arrancars even after activating our Gentei Reiins then we have a problem" said Rukia in a serious tone.

"I know what you mean" said Renji rubbing his shoulder.

"Well I don't know about you guys but my physical strength was good enough to defeat my opponent" said Ikkaku walking towards the group, smiling.

"Ya well that's because you're a battle-crazed psychopath just like your Captain" said Ichigo.

"Hey guys shouldn't we get out of here?" asked Karin.

"Ya I guess but first I gotta ask, what are you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo as he saw Kisuke walking towards the group with Ichigo's friends, Unohana and Isane

"Clean up Ichigo we're extracting the essence from every one of these arrancars excluding the one the Squad 10 Captain froze over" said Tatsuki looking up at the giant pillar of ice flowers.

"The question is why? Didn't you already create the serum necessary to help us destroy the hogyoku?" asked Momo as Isane began tending to her wounds.

"Let's just say I can be quite cautious about the moves I make and this second batch is for insurance" explained Kisuke.

"What about all the other orders you were given?" asked Rukia.

"Finished them far ahead of time" said Kisuke smiling under his hat.

"Sometimes Kisuke you really amaze us yet at the same time ya creep us out" said Renji.

"So if you prepared ahead of time Kisuke then does that mean…." Said Karin who stopped herself.

"Yes Uryu and Chad are waiting for you in the shop's underground training facility the question is, is the rest of your team ready?" asked Kisuke.

"I'm ready, willing and able" said Renji in a pumped tone.

"So am I" said Momo getting up

"We'll report in to Yamamoto and then you can leave" said Ichigo leaving with his group.

"Sure thing" said Karin following him.

"Alright everyone lets get to work" ordered Kisuke as himself, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki split up to deal with the arrancar corpses.

oOo

(Kurosaki Clinic-Living Room)

"Tell me again why you guys had to set this up in the living room?" asked Karin annoyed.

"Because I didn't want it in my room" said Ichigo jokingly.

"And also because your house is the highest concentration of spirit energy" said Toshiro as he was working on establishing a connection.

"Don't worry Karin they just have report in to the Head Captain then we can go" explained Rangiku.

"Besides we can't exactly go rushing in Karin, Senken is 10x more cunning than Aizen so he'll make sure we don't make it out of Hueco Mundo in one piece" explained Uryu.

"Well if anyone knows the danger of that hell hole it's you guys" said Karin.

"Just remember Karin, we're only as strong as our teamwork" explained Chad.

"Don't worry I'm not as independent as other people" said Karin smirking as she looked at her brother.

"Let's hope not young lady" said Yamamoto as he appeared on the screen.

"Head Captain I'm here to deliver my full report, we successfully dispatched the invading arrancars however one escaped after Senken arrived on the scene, the arrancar in question was one of the espada" reported Ichigo.

"Hm it figures that Senken would save one of his precious espada, alright Squad 5 Captain I want you and your team to return immediately" ordered Yamamoto.

"About that Head Captain, Lieutenant Hinamori and Lieutenant Abarai wish to accompany the Substitute Soul Reaper Karin Kurosaki in her mission to infiltrate Hueco Mundo" explained Ichigo.

"Very well let it be so, good luck young lady" said Yamamoto as the connection dimmed.

"Alright sis it's all up to you now, oh and when you enter Hueco Mundo I want you to keep an eye out for three rather unusual arrancars, the others know what I'm tsalking about so ask them" whispered Ichigo.

"Okay but first things first ready Momo?" said Karin asking her brother's second in command.

"Ready" said Momo as the two girls approached Toshiro and kissed him on both cheeks at once.

"Bye Toshiro" said Karin leaving with the group.

"Captain when did you become such a ladies boy?" asked Rangiku giggling.

"Shut up" said Toshiro crossing his arms.

"We'll talk when we get back" said Ichigo as he lead the rest of his group outside, opened the Senkaimon and walked through.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo-New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"My lord as you requested a meeting of the Espada has been called and they're making their way to the Conference Room as we speak" said one of Senken personal guards.

"Thank you" said Senken leaving.

oOo

(Urahara Shop-Underground Training Field)

"Well now that the gang's all here let's get this show on the road" said Urahara as he slammed his staff down on the wooden pole he was standing on.

"Here we go" said Chad in his mind.

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis" said Urahara as the Garganta opened up.

"So what happens now Kisuke?" asked Karin.

"From here you have to use your spirit energy to create a pathway that will lead you to the World of the Hollows just don't lose focus when creating that path" explained Kisuke.

"Well guys lets go" said Karin leading the group into the gateway of black abyss.

oOo

(Outskirts of Karakura Town)

"Well guys I can't believe we're back here again" said a familiar face looking down on the town.

"What's the matter Shinji you weren't home sick were ya" said Hiyori with a grin.

"Of coarse not Hiyori remember what I said, I wanted to come back because I was starting to feel spikes in dark spiritual pressure" explained Shinji.

"So Senken's made his first strike and it looks like it wasn't an easy victory for Ichigo and his" said Lisa looking down at the Town.

"That man is ruining the true beauty of this town" said Rose in a frown.

"Not to mention he's probably affecting it's populace" said Love in a serious tone.

"I still don't know why we came back to help what happened to our motto of not trusting the Soul Society?" asked Kensei grunting.

"Oh Kensei you stiff in the mud you know that we all forgave them you jerk" said Mashiro in her usual energetic tone.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood" said Kensei in a grumpy tone.

"We should go Shinji" said Hachi whispering.

"Ya come on guys lets go" said Shinji leading the other Vizards to Karakura Town.

(Hueco Mundo)

*New Las Noches Conference Room*

*The doors slammed open ad the espada enter*

"I hear that Garganta security has been compromised" said Siglo taking a seat.

"Don't look at me I just regulate the Garganta that lead to the humam world not the ones that come from that rotting stink hole" said Brio taking his seat.

"Why are we even holding this meeting it's not like they broke into the throne room!" said Caza in his usual schizophrenic tone as he took a seat.

"Man that would've been shitloads of fun" said Gilvo smiling as he took his seat.

"Quiet down will you, I would prefer some damn peace and quiet" said Ochocientos as he and rest of the espada each took a seat as Senken walked in seconds later.

"Good evening my dear espada as you're all fully aware we're going to be expecting some visitors so I figure you all should know who we're dealing with" said Senken creating a viewing globe which depicted Karin and her group walking through the garganta.

"So these are our little intruders" said Brio smirking.

"This is ridiculous they're mere children and the number in the group alone says that they don't stand a chance against us" said Siglo in a grunting tone.

"Don't underestimate these so called children, not only are a great number of them officers of the Court Guard Squads but the rest are actually veteran warriors who navigated through Hueco Mundo before during the time of Soskue Aizen's rule but enough about that I feel you should have names to go with the faces you'll end up slaughtering so allow me to introduce you to Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori and Karin Kurosaki" explained Senken.

"It doesn't matter I'll rip them all to shreds" said Gilvo laughing.

"Weren't you listening to what Lord Senken just said!" said Arpia turning her frustrated attention towards Gilvo.

"What you got something to say bird brain" said Gilvo with a relaxed arrogance in his voice.

"If you clean out the wax in your ears you'd hear that he just said not to underestimate them" said Arpia calming down.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid of these punks" said Gilvo in a relaxed tone.

"Hmm" said Caparazón looking at the video image of Karin.

"Fellow espada I'll offer you one final note, while these intruders are formidable you have no need to worry they still don't match up to your strength so my orders are as follows; return to your quarters and let them come to you then when the time is right…crush them" said Senken slicing through the globe with his sword.

*Garganta Tunnel*

"Hey Uryu how much longer will this tunnel run?" asked Karin running on a pathway of spirit energy.

"Not much more Karin…I have to say you control your spirit energy much better than your brother" said Uryu noticing how firm and solid Karin path looked compared to Ichigo's back then.

"Thanks I think anyway guys who are these arrancars my brother mentioned before we left?" asked Karin.

"They're low level arrancar that helped us navigate through Aizen's Fortress the last time we were here or at least that's what we thought at first until they revealed their true colors to us" explained Renji.

"Their true colors ok that alone is going to need some further explanation" said Karin.

"Their names are Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Pesche Gautiche and Dondochakka Bilstin, they served under Aizen until they were betrayed by Espada #8 at the time Nnoitora Gilga and the low ranking arrancar at the time Szayel Aporro Granz after that day they swore two oaths; to protect their Master Nel and to get revenge on Nnoitora and Szayel Aporro, you have to understand during that time in Hueco Mundo's history Nel served as Espada #3 and Pesche and Dondochakka served as her fraccion but their forms changed after their masks were torn off, from there Nnoitora was promoted to Espada #5 and Szayel Aporro took the ranking of Espada #8" explained Uryu.

"So did they ever get their revenge?" asked Momo.

"Not exactly because while all three of them proved formidable against the two Espada they still failed to defeat them which is around the time the Court Guard Squad Captains assigned to invade Hueco Mundo arrived on the scene" explained Renji

"Why do I have a gut feeling things are going to play out exactly like that" said Karin in a sigh.

"You're about to find out there's the entrance" said Chad as the group charged through and landed on the surface of Hueco Mundo.

"So this is the land of all hollows, I can see why they invade the world of the living most of the time" said Karin.

"Well the only reason why they invade is because their hunger for human souls is limitless" said Momo.

"I see that Senken's recent movement have caused the Hollows much distress" said Uryu pushing up his glasses as he noticed certain hollows attacking each other.

"Well then let's take care of some of this unrest, Roar Zabimaru!" yelled Renji as he released his zanpakuto and charged at the hollows.

"Is he always like this?" asked Karin.

"As long as I've known him, come on we better make sure the fool doesn't get himself killed" said Momo charging after Renji with her sword drawn.

"Indeed come on guys" said Karin following Momo with her sword drawn.

"Well here we go again Chad" said Uryu as he manifested his Saizensen Kojaku and charged in after.

"I'm ready" said Chad as he manifested his right and left arms and charged in after his friends.

*Behind a boulder*

"I can't believe they're back here don'tcha know" said a very brisk and very familiar voice.

"Ya I know what you mean Dondchakka, probably to remove Senken from power like they did with Aizen but the question is where's Ichigo? I don't see him" said Pesche in an unusually serious tone.

"I don't know where Itsygo is but Nel thinks one of the black haired ladies might know where he is" said Nel in a joyous but serious tone.

*Battlefield*

"Roar, Zabimaru!" yelled Renji as he sliced through some hollows with fast reflexes and his snake-like zanpakuto.

"Raze the Thunderous Skies, Ryuhime!" yelled Karin releasing her zanpakuto and sliced through the hollows with the naginata.

"Snap, Tobiume!" yelled Momo releasing her zanpakuto, incinerating a group of hollows in seconds with a fireball

"La Muerte!" yelled Chad punching at several hollows, knocking them down hard.

"And this will end it" said Uryu cleaning up the remaining hollows with a barrage of arrows.

"Great work guys, my bro wasn't exaggerating when he said you guys had superior skills" said Karin.

"We've done this much longer than you have so don't be too surprised, oh by the way how much longer do you three fools intend to keep hiding" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"Huh" said everyone at once as they turned to the spot Uryu was pointing to.

"Hello everybody!" yelled Pesche in an enthusiastic tone as he charged at the group with Nel and Dondchakka following closely behind.

"Renji oh my god it's so good to see you again I missed you don'tcha know" said Dondchakka as he began running towards Renji

"Ah! Stay the hell away from me Dondchakka, you crazy lummox!" yelled Renji running for his life causing a chase to ensue.

"Uryu great to see you again" said Pesche extending his arm for a handshake.

"Uh thanks Pesche" said Uryu in a hesitant tone as he extended his hand as well.

"Wait, wait this is all wrong we're men and as such we need to shake hands like men" said Pesche as he spat infinite slick into his hand and grasped onto Uryu's in a rapid but gooey handshake.

"Ya thanks a lot Pesche" said Uryu in a disgusted tone as he attempted to wipe his hand clean of the gooey secretion after freeing himself from the handshake.

"These are the guys that'll help us infiltrate Senken's fortress?" said Karin in a voice of disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe but they do know what they're doing, just trust us" said Chad with a sweat drop.

"Excuse me but would one of you happen to know where I might find Itsygo?" asked Nel to Karin and Momo.

"Itsygo?" asked Karin and Momo looking at each other.

"She means your brother" said Chad butting in again.

"Yer Itsygo's sister!" said Nel in a loud tone.

"Ya as for where he is well he's been permanently stationed in the Soul Society as Squad 5's Captain" explained Karin.

"Ichigo's taken over Aizen's old job" said Pesche as his mood changed.

"Yes and this young lady is Momo Hinamori, his lieutenant" said Uryu gesturing towards Momo.

"Despite our differences I humbly ask that you help us to infiltrate Senken Fujin's stronghold" said Momo bowing before Pesche and Dondchakka which surprised the three former arrancars.

"Well guys can you help us out once more for old times sake?" asked Renji butting in.

"Look guys we'll help you but I want to make one thing clear to you all, our last infiltration is going to seem like a breeze compared to this one, Senken has hollows and arrancars on 24 hour guard duty both inside and outside the palace, getting passed the hollow guards outside shouldn't be a problem for you since they're all Gillian and Adjuchas class Menos but once inside it's up to pure luck in avoiding the palace guards" explained Pesche in an unusually serious tone.

"I know we want to avoid detection but at the same time why do we want to avoid them?" asked Chad.

"Senken split up the guard duty inside the castle into a 6 hour system, for the first six hours he has highly trained hollow dogs patrolling the halls, for the next six hours he has the The Exequias patrolling the palace, after that it's low level arrancars, followed by the Fraccion" explained Pesche in a lighter mood.

"So it seems our window of opportunity is the first six hours of the watch, Pesche can you tell us who might be currently patrolling the palace?" asked Karin.

"Unfortunately that we're unsure about we were about to check when you guys arrived don'tcha know" said Dondchakka in his deep voice.

"Momo, what do you think our chances of survival are if we get past the forest patrols?" asked Karin.

"Since Senken changes the patrol squad every six hours I'd say it's very slim but that chance decreases with every second we waste" explained Momo.

"Alright guys here's my plan, Renji, you and Uryu will start off the assault on the forest patrols meanwhile during the ensuing chaos created by the fighting the rest of us will make our way into the palace and from there it's all a matter of luck in avoiding the palace patrols" explained Karin.

"One problem with that plan Karin won't the fighting outside alert the patrols inside?" asked Chad.

"No need to worry about that if we're lucky and we attack during the hollow dogs' watch then there shouldn't be much trouble since they have brains the size of peanuts" explained Pesche as he broke into song and dance with Dondchakka and Nel.

"Oh so they have the same amount of brain power as you fools" said Uryu in a comedic tone as he pushed up his glasses

"Lets go guys, Pesche lead the way" said Karin.

"With pleasure" said Pesche leading the group into the Menos Forest.

"Ya we're on our way!" screamed Nel in an enthusiastic tone.

oOo

*New Las Noches, Menos Forest*

"My lord the hounds have begun their patrol of the castle" said an Exequias guard bowing before Senken.

"Very good prepare your men Captain Craneo, I do believe we're about to receive some very special guests" said Senken smiling while sitting on his throne looking at a chessboard.

"Yes sir" said the Captain leaving.

"I know every move you'll make before you can even make it" said Senken in a calm, sadistic tone picking up a chess piece and slamming it down on a different spot on the board.

oOo

*Menos Forest just outside the palace*

"Alright guys we're here now since everyone knows the plan lets go" said Karin as Ury and Renji charged in first with the others following closely behind.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" yelled Renji swiping at a large group of Menos killing them.

"Time for me to end this with one quick strike" said Uryu unleashing thousands of arrows from his bow decimating the rest of the hollows.

"Alright guys lets go" said Karin leading the others into the palace with Uryu and Chad following closely behind only to be blocked by a barrier.

"So it's true a barrier was concealing the palace's location and yet we can see it plain as day on the other side" said Momo.

"That because Senken wants it that way" said Renji grinding his teeth.

"Let's see if this contraption Kisuke designed works" said Karin slipping on a thin lined glove and placed it against the barrier causing a distortion.

"What do you know it works" said Karin thinking back.

(Flashback)

"Karin hold on a moment" said Kisuke approaching Karin before she entered the garganta.

"Ya what is it Kisuke?" asked Karin.

"Take this with you" said Kisuke giving Karin a familiar thin lined glove.

"A glove what's it for?" asked Karin taking it.

"It's a specialized glove I created to distort and destroy the barrier surrounding Senken's fortress by separating the spirit particles that allow the barrier to exist" explained Kisuke in a serious tone.

(Flashback End)

"Alright your little contraption worked Kisuke now lets go guys" said Karin leading the others inside as the barrier dissipated.

oOo

*New Las Noches Main Hall*

"Well it appears luck was with us" said Karin glancing at a pack of rabid hollow hounds with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 7 To Each their Own Battles: Tag Team Attack

(Soul Society; Seireitei)

"Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love, Humility, Sweetness these are the core beliefs of Squad 5 and as the Captain it's my duty to uphold these beliefs but the question is can I hold onto these ideals while I face Senken's espada within Hueco Mundo" said Ichigo in his mind while keeping his eyes closed.

(Captains Meeting-2 hours earlier)

"Alright now that preparations for the War in Karakura have been finished, I'll run by the names of the Soul Reaper Captains who will be heading to Hueco Mundo, like last time it shall be Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana, Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki now if there is nothing further this Captains Meeting is adjourned!" yelled out Yamamoto.

"Excuse me old man but I'm going to have to interject about your selection" said Ichigo.

"Explain yourself Squad 5 Captain" said Yamamoto who began stroking his long beard.

"Head Captain allow me to go in Byakuya's stead, due to the current situation I believe I have more to lose than anyone else here as both my sister and Lieutenant are the ones fighting in Hueco Mundo, now you may all see that as a half blind reason and not worth changing your mind over but I want you all to consider this as well; much like Kenpachi, my power can also very easily become rather destructive and that would cause more harm than good on the battlefield in Karakura Town even if we'll be replacing the real one with a fake but on a battlefield like Hueco Mundo I have very little to worry about in terms of collateral damage" explained Ichigo.

"A rather strong argument Squad 5 Captain, what does Squad 6 have to say about this?" asked Yamamoto stroking his beard.

"I say let him go besides I have unfinished business with Senken himself" said Byakuya in his usual calm tone.

"And I say let him go as well" said Rukia in a strong tone while playing with the ring on her finger

"Very well then it's been decided the Squad 5 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki shall replace Byakuya Kuchiki in the raid on Hueco Mundo, This meeting is now adjourned!" yelled Yamamoto slamming his staff on the ground.

(2 hours later-present time)

"God damn it why am I even worrying about this" said Ichigo shaking his head back to reality.

"Probably because you've always been a worry wart" said an all too familiar female voice.

"How long have you guys been there?" asked Ichigo turning an eye to look at Rukia, Kenrichi, Sajin, Shunsui, Toshiro and Jushiro.

"Long enough to know what you've been thinking" said Sajin crossing his arms.

"How would you guys know what I'm thinking?" asked Ichigo annoyed.

"You're worried about your Lieutenant and your role as Captain am I correct" said Shunsui smiling.

"Damn am I that easy to read?" asked Ichigo with a dumbfounded look.

"Are you kidding me you're like glass Ichigo" said Toshiro smiling.

"Thanks for that now I know I'm predictable" said Ichigo grumbling.

"Seriously though Ichigo why are you letting this bug you so much?" asked Rukia moving closer to her fiancée.

"It's because even though Captains always finds themselves battling their inner feelings more than their enemies I find I'm doing that more than anyone else because of my origins" explained Ichigo.

"Understandable really you still have many human attachments to your old home" explained Kenrichi.

"Ya well I have a hunch those 'human attachments' as you put it will end up being the saviors here and not us" said Ichigo in a huff.

"What makes you say that Ichigo?" asked Sajin.

"Think about it for a moment guys ever since Aizen's invasion my friends and family have become more resilient and more determined to make sure what happened back then never happens again, in short I'm saying that while we'd like them not to get involved, at the end of the day that's what's going to happen, the only difference is they're choosing that fate for themselves and I mean everyone Chad, Uryu, Renji, Karin, Momo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Keigo and all of us here as well" explained Ichigo.

"Heh, Ichigo I have no clue how you do it but you make one hell of a compelling argument" said Shunsui smiling while placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"It's also more true than we care to admit, in our efforts to protect the humans we've only involved them further in our affairs however with this immense knowledge they've gained they alone have also learned to overcome these immense adversities with a force of will and courage that I've come to greatly admire, Ichigo remember this; what knowledge you lack in Soul Society affairs you make up for with the knowledge you have of your former home" said Jushiro with a smile.

"Ya thanks by the way Jushiro any luck finding a replacement to be your Lieutenant since Rukia accepted the Captain post?" asked Ichigo smiling.

"Regrettably no I'm back to square one" said Jushiro scratching his head.

"Putting everything else aside for now Ichigo I am curious when do you and the other Captains leave?" asked Sajin.

"The moment we get the ok from Kisuke telling us that he's reset the Garganta" said Ichigo.

"Which knowing him will probably be another few hours" said Rukia crossing her arms.

"Stay safe guys" said Ichigo in his mind.

(Hueco Mundo, New Las Noches-Main Hall)

"Well that was easy" said Renji stacking up the last of the hollow hound bodies.

"A little too easy Renji remember we're in enemy territory anything can happen" said Momo elbowing Renji.

"Come on guys it won't be too long until the guards start a calling, we need to keep moving" said Karin leaving.

"Right" said the others following.

"Huh where did everybody go?" asked Pesche getting up after being knocked out from running into a wall with the others.

"They must've left Don't'cha know" said Dondochakka getting up as well.

"Nel thinks they went this way" said Nel pointing in a random direction.

"What makes you think that?" asked Pesche.

"I dunno" said Nel with a clueless face and tone.

"Then how can you tell that that's where they went?" asked Pesche yelling out in irritation.

"Just a guess" said Nel with a smile on her face.

"Come on lets just trust her instincts" said Dondochakka as the three arrancars went down the hall.

"Damn this is a long corridor when do you think we'll reach a wide open space?" Renji asked Momo.

"Don't know but I hope it's soon" said Momo.

"Guys hold up" said Karin stopping her groups advance.

"What's up Karin?" asked Momo as she saw Karin press her ear to the wall.

"Can't you guys hear it" said Karin.

"Come to think of it I have been hearing a slight buzzing the further we go down this hall" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"….Guys Move!" yelled Chad as he pushed everyone out of the way as flying saw blades came towards Chad.

"Chad!" yelled Karin.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante" said Chad manifesting his hollow shield arm and blocked the saw blades, which also caused them to reverse direction.

"My, my, my you were able to block my Corte Rebanador that's quite a feat for a human" said a voice.

"Who's out there!" yelled Renji

"He wants to know who we are brother should we?" asked a deeper voice.

"Yes we should" said the slick voice as two arrancars came out of hiding, one human sized one with visor like mask fragments and eight extensions protruding from his arms with four saw blades on each side and a giant of an arrancar with half of a devil-like mask on his face.

"Who are you guys?" asked Karin getting up with the others.

"Oh of coarse how rude of us to not give you introductions, my name is Arana Capulina" said the human-sized arrancar as he bowed.

"And I'm his little brother Arana Toro, we are the guardians of this corridor and the room ahead of it" said the large hollow clenching his giant fists

"So a Black Widow and a Bull Spider interesting, Karin let myself and Chad handle these ignorant fools" said Uryu getting up and manifested his Saizensen Kojaku bow.

"Sure thing do you want us to move on then?" asked Karin.

"No stay we need to show you that we aren't afraid to risk our lives to the point of death in this place" said Chad manifesting his second arm Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.

"So you're a Quincy heh we thought your species died out long ago oh well you two will die anyway!" yelled Capulina as he sent all eight of his saw blades flying and Toro charged at Chad.

"Licht Beschießung" said Uryu destroying all eight blades with eight arrows.

"What did you do?" Capulina demanded in anger.

"I simply destroyed your saw blades with eight of my own arrows using an ability called Light barrage, you know for an arrancar your ability seems unimpressive" said Uryu.

"Heh don't get cocky you four-eyed punk!" yelled Capulina as eight more saw blades appear.

"Instant Regeneration" said Uryu analyzing the display.

"Something like that yes lets just say whenever one of my saw blades are destroyed a new one takes its place and that last wave was just a test in reality I can fire up to a hundred blades!" explained Capulina doing just that while Uryu dodged with Hirenkyaku while firing a hundred arrows as well.

"Your friend is good but no one has ever beaten my brother!" yelled Toro as he continuously traded blows with Chad.

"Worry about yourself!" yelled Chad as he finally punched Toro in the gut, which sent him flying into the wall.

"Damn you" said Tora walking out of the hole in the wall.

"Now normally I wouldn't use this so early in a fight however I'm not underestimating you" said Chad as he rushed at Toro while he took on his full hollow form.

"What the hell are you?" yelled Toro charging as well only to be pushed back into the wall by Chad with ease.

"I'm your worst fear La Muerte!" yelled the fully transformed Chad as he used his Left Arm of the Devil, punching Toro straight through his gut and leaving a giant hole in the arrancar's stomach and a devil-like imprint on the wall.

"Well that's done" said Chad transforming back as Toro collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"Toro you idiotic buffoon" said Capulina as he continuously fired saw blades at Uryu.

"Don't take your eyes off me" said Uryu continuing the stream of a hundred arrows.

"Heh you know that this could go on forever if all you can manage is a hundred arrows" said Capulina snickering.

"Do you honestly think my bow can only manage a hundred arrows sorry for the mix up the truth is I only fired that many to test your strength against my own and now that I'm done evaluating you I can unleash my Saizensen Kojaku's full power of two thousand arrows" explained Uryu using Hirenkyaku to distance himself from his opponent then positioned himself to fire again.

"T…Two thousand I won't let you!" yelled Capulina sending more saw blades at Uryu in panic.

"So long arrancar!" yelled Uryu firing his two thousand arrows, destroying both the saw blades and engulfing the arrancar in a barrage of light.

"AAAAAAH Damn you Quincy!" yelled Capulina as his body exploded under the pressure.

"That was over a little too quick" said Renji.

"Ya Senken kept preaching about how his army was nearly invincible but that wasn't a chore for you two at all" said Momo as Chad and Uryu walked over to the rest of the group.

"You're right which can only mean one thing" said Chad in a serious tone.

"These arrancars were the weakest of his army, he's toying with us right now" said Uryu pushing up his glasses in a serious tone.

"If that bastard is toying with us then from here on I guess the best option is to tread cautiously" said Karin leaving.

"Right" said everyone following while Pesche, Dondochakka and Nel arrived seconds later.

"Oh great Where the hell did everyone go now?" yelled Pesche at the top of his lungs

"Uh Pesche there's only one hallway for them to take" said Dondochakka pointing at the open hallway.

"Oh right let's go!" said Pesche in an enthusiastic tone as the three arrancars ran down the hall at rapid speeds

(Throne Roon #2)

"Tread carefully my friends, my fortress has many dangers lurking within it's walls" said Senken watching the events unfold through a viewing globe while slamming another piece down on the chess board.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 8 The Oath of Battle: Momo vs Caza Fornicar

(Soul Society, Squad 5 Barracks)

"Alright men I'm about to leave for Hueco Mundo but in my absence I want you to uphold the strength and beliefs of the squad do I make myself clear!" said Ichigo in a demanding voice.

"Yes Captain Kurosaki, bring back the Lieutenant with post haste!" said every squad member at once as Ichigo left the squad barracks.

"I'm coming Momo" said Ichigo in his mind.

(New Las Noches)

"Well I wasn't expecting this" said Karin in a dumbfounded tone as several doorways stared at Karin and her group.

"I know and we won't know where any of these doors will lead us so what do we do?" asked Momo.

"Then that only leaves one option: we split up and take a different door" said Karin smiling.

"Okay this has been on my mind for a while now but you've been acting the exact opposite of your brother ever since we got here, especially since he was the last one of the group to suggest splitting up so what's up?" asked Renji in an irritated tone.

"Renji shut up" said Momo slapping Renji on the arm.

"Look you all are probably the same question Renji just did so allow me to enlighten you; While I may be a bit rash like my brother there's still a fine line between the two of us and that's I truly trust all of you to hold your own against any enemy espada or otherwise and even though I've been leading this group the truth is I've been learning from all of you more than leading you and that's why I trust that we'll all survive this" said Karin with a determined look on her face and voice.

"Well you got me sold, hands in guys" said Renji as everyone placed their hands together.

"What's going on?" asked Karin whispering to Momo.

"It's a special oath of battle" said Momo

"As we approach the crucial battleground, believe that our blades will not shatter, believe that our resolve will not weaken though our paths may diverge our iron hearts will remain together swear that even though the land itself may break asunder we will come back here alive" said Renji reciting the oath then upon his finish they all broke their hands away and took separate paths.

"Good luck everyone" said each member in their minds.

oOo

*Oscuridad exits a room and starts walking down a hall*

"I don't know why you insist on stalking me when we both know I can sense you from a mile away…Gilvo" said Oscuridad in an emotionless tone turning his head back as the fifth espada came out of his hiding place from behind a pillar.

"What can I say out of all the espada you're the most fun" said Gilvo as he used sonido to appear in front of Oscuridad.

"You really are quite a vulgar individual Gilvo" said Oscuridad looking up at the much taller espada.

"Come on you know I'm just playing but the real question is why are ya beating around the bush?" asked Gilvo grinning.

"If you wish to know why Lord Senken has allowed intruders into the fortress the answer is quite simple: They don't stand a chance against us, even the lowest ranked of us could defeat these children with no problem what so ever" explained Oscuridad.

"You know that's not very reassuring for all we know Lord Senken could very well be making the same mistakes that bastard Aizen did" said Gilvo in rebuttal.

"If that small inferior brain remembers nothing else try to remember this: Lord Senken has analyzed every aspect of this conflict and developed a full proof strategy to finally defeat our enemies, this is like another game of chess to him" said Oscuridad walking away.

"Heh you really are one cold bastard Oscuridad" said Gilvo under his breath.

oOo

"I haven't felt any spikes in spiritual pressure I guess that means no one's run into any more arrancars or espada yet" said Karin running down the hallway she took.

oOo

"This hallway appears to go on forever it's like it was never meant to end huh what's that? A door, maybe it means I've finally found the end of this damn hallway" said Momo as she jumped right on through only to find she was standing on a bridge leading to a large building with a bright sky above her.

"What…The…Hell" said Momo dumbfounded.

"Come on into my palace I've been waiting for you ya little bitch" said a booming schizophrenic voice coming from the palace across the bridge.

"Hm not exactly a very nice invitation but I'll take it" said Momo drawing her sword as she entered the palace which was shrouded in darkness.

"Welcome to my palace soul reaper" said the schizophrenic voice from behind the shadows as the door closed.

"Thank you now introductions are in order don't you think" said Momo looking around to try and identify her opponent.

"Of course, my name is Caza Fornicar I'm also referred by my colleagues as Espada #8 now it's your turn bitch?" asked Caza stepping into the light while giggling uncontrollably.

"I am Momo Hinamori and I am the Lieutenant of Squad 5, prepare yourself espada" said Momo taking a stance.

"A Lieutenant huh this should be exciting" said Caza drawing his sword with the same deranged look on his face.

"All right Momo calm yourself and don't panic just remember the story that the Captain told you on that night" said Momo thinking back.

*Flashback-Five Months Ago Shortly after Senken escapes*

(Seireitei, Squad 5 Barracks-Captain's Study 12:00 Midnight)

*Ichigo's writing in his journal but stops suddenly and puts his pen back in the bottle*

"I know you're out there Momo come in if you want" said Ichigo as the sliding door opened and Momo appeared.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you at this late hour Captain" said Momo in an apologetic tone.

"Don't be I've been awake for hours now so you're hardly disturbing me so have a seat if you like" said Ichigo turning to his Lieutenant with a smile.

"Oh thank you Captain" said Momo sitting down in the middle of the room and analyzed her surroundings such as the Captain's zanpakuto placed on the wall in front of him in a holster and his sleeveless haori hanging on a hook in the corner.

"So Momo what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Ichigo in an abrupt but serene tone.

"Well please forgive me for asking Captain but I'd like to know why did you give up your old life for this one?" asked Momo in a quick and sudden tone.

"So it's that question is it?" asked Ichigo turning to his Lieutenant.

"I'm sorry Captain but it's always seemed odd to me that you would so willingly abandon your old life in the Human World since you had more attachment there than here" said Momo waving her hands back and forth in a comical panic.

"You want to know why I gave up my old life Momo it's because I needed to move on, I knew as more time passed Karin's powers would begin to manifest themselves which also meant Karakura Town would no longer require my services and even though that would give me a window of opportunity to lead a normal life that just wasn't possible because while my body was that of a human's my heart and soul was forever that of a soul reaper's and when Jushiro and Shunsui approached me that day with the opportunity for a new life I took it with open arms especially when the chance to dispose of my inner hollow was thrown into the mix" explained Ichigo.

"But why leave behind your friends Captain that's the part I don't understand" said Momo in a curious tone.

"When it came to my friends it was a mutual understanding at least for those of them who knew at the time and besides overtime I realized that maybe Karakura Town would be much safer if I took up residence here in the Soul Society with the power and authority of a Captain to go with it even if it restricted my movements, I also saw it as an opportunity to become stronger and whether in this world or the Human World it's all the same principles: Sacrifices must be made to ensure balance and power is a tool that can only truly be harnessed by those who understand it, if you take nothing else from this conversation then remember this one thing Momo: You have to carve out your own path by trusting in the power that has been bestowed upon you and harness it to protect what you hold closest to you" said Ichigo

*The image begins to fade away*

(Flashback Ends)

"I'm not sure what I want to protect yet Captain but I do know this, I will harness every bit of power that has been bestowed upon me and defeat this psychotic fool" said Momo in her mind as she saw Caza charging at her.

"Die!" yelled Caza connecting blades with Momo, which forced her up against a wall.

"Damn you" said Momo struggling to gain some ground.

"Die, Die, Die!" said Caza in a crazed tone as he charged his blue colored cero from his fingertip.

"Are you crazy a cero from this range will kill both of us!" yelled Momo still struggling.

"You will but I'll remain safe" said Caza with his tongue sticking out.

"No you won't!" yelled Momo as she pushed upwards with her sword, separating the two of them and redirected the cero to the sky causing part of the roof to collapse.

"You really are a pest you know that, huh where'd you go?" asked Caza in his deranged tone.

"Hadō #12 Fushibi" said Momo from behind the shadows as a net of Kidō thread began wrapping around Caza.

"What the hell is this you bitch? wait no AAAAAGH?" yelled Caza struggling to free himself only to find himself caught in an explosion as Momo walked out of the shadows.

"Hadō #12 Fushibi, a Kidō net that will explode upon contact with the enemy it doesn't have the necessary destructive power to kill an opponent however it does have a very damaging after effect" explained Momo talking to the battered Caza.

"You're really starting to piss me off girl" said a recovering Caza.

"The feelings mutual espada" said Momo with a determined look on her face.

oOo

"It seems like Momo started fighting and so far it looks like she has the upper hand but don't let you're guard down Momo or you might just wind up as that espada's next meal" said Karin running down the endless hall.

"KAAAARRRRIIIIN!" yelled a familiar small form running towards Karin.

"N-Nel?" said Karin in a comical shock as the little arrancar soon attached herself to Karin's arm.

"Nel was so worried about Karin so Nel came to find you" said Nel welling up with tears as she climbed up to Karin's shoulder.

"You really shouldn't have things are bound to get really dangerous but I still appreciate the company so lets go" said Karin smiling as she took off again down the hallway with Nel.

"That smile it just like Itsygo's" said Nel in her mind

oOo

"This doesn't make any sense surely by now I would've come to the end of this stupid maze" said Uryu in his mind.

"Hello Uryu!" yelled Pesche in an excited tone while running at top speeds towards Uryu.

"Pesche what the hell!" said Uryu in a panic as Pesche fumbled and banged into Uryu landing both of them on the ground.

"Hello Uryu what a coincidence running into you here, by the way have you seen Nel?" asked Pesche in a fast tone.

"No but would you get off of me!" yelled Uryu shoving the thin arrancar off of him.

"Gee Uryu what was that for after all I'm trying to be friendly" said Pesche in a false hurt tone.

"Now is not the time to be goofing around Pesche this hall appears to go on forever without a destination so if you want to come with me that's fine but try not to get in the way" said Uryu pushing up his glasses in a calmly annoyed tone.

"Uryu has it ever crossed your mind that maybe you haven't reached the end because Senken is willing it so" said Pesche in a more serious tone.

"What are you saying?" asked a now slightly panicked Uryu.

"Think about it we're in enemy territory not to mention Senken crafted this fortress himself so he knows how to use it to suit his needs" explained Pesche in a still serious tone.

"So you're saying we could keep going down this hallway until he says otherwise?" asked Uryu looking down the endless hall.

"Exactly" said Pesche in a calmer tone.

"Well we'll just have to risk it Pesche come on" said Uryu leading his unusual ally down the hall.

oOo

"Damn you Senken you sure made this into one hell of an endeavor for us and if I find you I'll be sure to thank you personally" said Renji using flash step to run down the hall.

"Renji wait up!" yelled Dondochakka running clumsily towards Renji.

"AH what the hell are you doing here you big oaf?" yelled a panicked Renji.

"I was looking for Nel and then all of a sudden I ran into a wall and I've been running ever since" said dondochakka running at Renji.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" yelled Renji running further down the hall with Dondochakka still giving chase.

oOo

"All the enemy pieces are walking into my trap now all I need to do is set them up for checkmate" said Senken walking into a control room full of low-level arrancars.

"Sir where would you like us to send the intruders?" asked an arrancar.

"Send both the Quincy and the Squad 6 Lieutenant to this location" said Senken pointing to another palace complex.

"As you wish sir but what about the others?" asked the arrancar.

"Keep them on their current path, they won't survive the next hour especially since one of the intruders is already in mortal combat with Espada #8" said Senken leaving the room.

"Yes sir" said all the arrancars at once as they turned back to their control panels.

oOo

"Bala, Bala, Bala, Bala, Bala, Bala!" yelled Caza spinning around in circles via a handstand while shooting bala blasts from his feet.

"Damn it this is getting out of hand I have to do something before he gains too much ground!" said Momo in a distressed tone as she dodged the blasts.

"Don't take your eyes off me girl" said Caza appearing behind Momo and blasted her with beams from his eyes sending her down to the ground.

"Take this espada, Hadō #31 Shakkahō; Red Flame Cannon" said Momo regaining her composure then fired the red chakra ball.

"Damn bitch" said Caza as the technique connected and blinded him in the smoke.

"Hadō #8 Hōrin!" said Momo sending Kidō ropes at Caza.

"Damn you!" yelled Caza struggling to get free.

"Time to go for a ride!" yelled Momo tossing Caza to the ground with a thud.

"Damn you, look at the damage you've done to my palace" said Caza getting up out of the crater.

"This is the end espada, Snap Tobiume!" said Momo releasing her zanpakuto.

"So we're playing with our swords are we fine then, Rip and Murder Demecia!" yelled Caza releasing his Resurrecion which resulted in an explosion.

oOo

"What's going on I'm sensing spiritual pressure that's fluxuating left and right, don't die on me Momo" said Karin in her mind running down the hall.

"Nel's spotted the end" said Nel pointing to a flash of light.

"An exit that's awesome lets go!" said Karin jumping through the door.

oOo

"Where are we?" asked Karin as she found herself in a large room.

"Nel doesn't like this place it gives Nel the chills" said Nel physically shaking.

"It's good to see you again Karin Kurosaki" said a familiar, dark and emotionless voice from behind Karin.

"Oscuridad Riesgo" said Karin in a calm anger as she turned her head to face the fourth espada.


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 9 Ravenous Insanity; Momo Dies!

"Ah I get such an exciting feeling after I release my sword so allow me to introduce you to my Resurrecion: Demencia" said Caza emerging from the smoke with white and black hollow armor which also included devil like horns protruding from his head and razor sharp claws.

"So then this is you're true form, I must say on the outside it's not very impressive but then again looks can be deceiving" said Momo taking a defensive stance.

"Good eye allow me to demonstrate" said Caza as he disappeared.

"What where is he?" asked Momo in panic.

"Right here!" yelled Caza as he slashed Momo's cheek while still remaining hidden.

"Damn you, well since you're moving at such high speeds that I can't see you then I'll just have to make you work for your victory" said Momo as she began running using flash step.

"You think you can keep up with me!" yelled Caza reaching out wit his claws at Momo only to have them blocked by Tobiume.

"Nice try, I had a feeling your little disappearing act was actually high intensity speed so try this Hadō #31 Shakkahō; Red Flame Cannon!" yelled Momo firing the blast, blinding Caza in smoke.

"Is that all you got!" yelled Caza swiping at Momo again, leaving claw marks on her right arm and sending her flying to the ground below.

"If you're planning to take me down like this then you're coming with me Bakudō #9 Hōrin!" yelled Momo wrapping a Kidō around Caza and dragged him down with her as she fell.

"You'll pay for this you bitch!" yelled Caza as he fell to the ground below in a large thud.

oOo

"You remembered my name despite our short meeting, I'm truly honored" said Oscuridad slowly making his way down the steps.

"Cut the crap and tell me what you want" said Karin unsheathing her sword.

"I don't want anything from you I simply wish to prevent you from going any further than you have now" said Oscuridad as he disappeared into a void then reappeared behind Karin thrust his arm towards her.

"Nice try!" said Karin blocking the arm thrust with her sword.

"How did she?" thought Oscuridad as he backed away.

"You're probably wondering how I blocked your hand from carving me up like a turkey am I correct?" asked Karin.

"Somewhat but then again one should never confuse talent with luck girl" said Oscuridad regaining his emotionless composure.

"I can guarantee you it isn't luck, your fighting style is actually similar to an espada that my brother previously defeated I believe his name was Ulquiorra Cifer if I'm not mistaken" said Karin placing her hand on her blade.

"I guarantee you despite the difference in our hollow class I'm just as dangerous as that fool Ulquiorra" said Oscuridad disappearing with sonido.

"Raze the Thunderous Skies Ryuhime!" said Karin releasing her zanpakuto.

"Nel doesn't like this" said Nel hiding in a corner

oOo

"Damn it I can't move and he's getting up with such ease" said Momo as she could only watch from he fallen position as Caza got up from his plunge to the ground.

"Well I'll admit this fight has been entertaining but it's time to end this" said Caza walking up to Momo while sharpening his claws.

"Damn get up body get up!" yelled Momo in her mind as she struggled to get up.

"Now die!" yelled Caza plunging his claws down on Momo.

"Tobiume!" yelled Momo as she gained feeling back in her body and just as quickly sent a fireball at such close range it engulfed both combatants in fire.

Just as quickly as the firestorm appeared however Momo used flash step to escape

"Damn that was *cough* close" said Momo kneeling on the ground while coughing.

"WAS IT!" yelled Caza charging at Momo with his claw aimed for a killing blow at Momo's heart.

"Too fast can't dodge!" said Momo moving slightly causing Caza's claw to pierce right through the side of her body just inches below her heart.

"It appears I've won" said Caza twisting his arm left and right causing Momo to writhe in pain.

oOo

"Huh wait that's Momo" said Karin sensing Momo's spiritual pressure slowly growing faint while clashing with Oscuridad's hierro.

oOo

"Momo hold on don't you die on us" said Renji continuously following his path with Dondochakka.

oOo

"Momo…" said Chad noticing the spike.

oOo

"Momo…For Ichigo's sake don't die" said Uryu traveling down his path with Pesche.

oOo

"I gotta go" said Karin in her mind trying to leave only to have her way blocked by Oscuridad.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Oscuridad in a cold tone.

"I'm going to rescue my friend so move aside Oscuridad I'll deal with you later" said Karin pointing her naginata at the fourth espada.

"Why is it so hard for you humans to except the inevitable consequences of your actions, the girl is going to die so let it be so" said Oscuridad in his usual emotionless tone.

"You're just like your predecessor, arrogant and unfamiliar to the emotions of others, even if Momo is dead I refuse to leave her body in a place like this but if there's the small chance that she's alive I'll keep on fighting to ensure we both make it out of here so take this Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin sending the blast wave of wind at Oscuridad.

"So useless" said Oscuridad sending Karin's attack into a dimensional portal.

"Take this Oscuridad!" yelled Karin appearing behind the arrancar and sending a second blast at him.

"Damn it!" said Oscuridad in a slightly irritated tone as he became engulfed by the windblast.

"Come on Nel we're getting out of here" said Karin going to the corner Nel was hiding in.

"Right" said Nel climbing onto Karin's back as the duo escaped under cover of smoke using Karin's flash step.

"Well it appears they escaped but no matter, I've fulfilled my orders" said Oscuridad walking out of the chaotic mess and leaving.

oOo

"Good work Oscuridad now lets see how Caza is doing" said Senken switching over his view to Espada #8's palace.

oOo

"Any final words while you're clinging to your last breaths of life" said Caza continuously tormenting Momo's body, which still hung loosely on his arm.

"Just four" said Momo struggling to raise her sword to Caza head-level while coughing up blood.

"Well hurry it up girl my arm's getting tired" said Caza smiling a demented look, failing to notice Momo's sword.

"Burn in Hell Espada!" yelled Momo as she thrust Tobiume straight through Caza's skull.

"HAHAHAHAH YA FINALLY KILLED ME BITCH CONGRATULATIONS!" yelled Caza at the top of his lungs until he collapsed to the ground, dead which soon caught the attention of all the other espada.

"This is going to hurt, AAAAH!" yelled Momo cutting off Caza's arm and thrusting it out of her body.

"Well it appears this is the end for me, Karin, Renji, Uryu, Chad it was fun while it lasted but it appears this is where my part in the story ends" said Momo clutching onto her gaping wound then collapsed seconds later, barely grasping to life.

oOo

"Well it appears that getting to checkmate will be more difficult than I thought" Senken said from one of his throne rooms as he knocked over a black and white pawn on his chess board.

oOo

"Hold on Momo I'm coming!" thought a distressed Karin running through the halls of the palace.

"You and I are gong to finish things soon Karin Kurosaki" said Caparazon hiding behind a pillar with a smile filled with killing intent.


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 10 The Greedy Scientist: Brio Gloton

(New Las Noches-Control Room 2)

"Well let's look at the board so far, the Squad 5 Lieutenant and Caza ended up killing each other, I have Karin Kurosaki headed in Caparazon's direction, I have The Squad 6 Lieutenant, The Quincy and those idiotic arrancars set on a collision coarse with Brio and Yasutora Sado is currently walking down an endless pathway at least for now, He's about to get an unexpected welcome by Gilvo" said Senken sadistically smiling as he changed Chad's path, putting him on a path leading towards the fifth espada then left.

"Shall I go meet my opponents then my lord?" asked Brio Gloton who was standing outside the doorway.

"Yes and put on a good show" said Senken turning to the 9th Espada with a smile.

"Of coarse Lord Senken" said Brio leaving.

oOo

"Hey Uryu any idea where we're going?" asked Pesche following Uryu.

"Not a clue all we can do is hope we end up meeting up with the others"

"That's true" said Pesche.

"Also Momo's spiritual pressure has grown extremely faint in the last few minutes almost to the point that she were…No not yet but she is still clinging to her last breath of life, Ichigo hurry up" said Uryu in his mind detecting Momo's feigning spiritual pressure.

"Hey Uryu look up ahead it's an exit" said Pesche frantically pointing to the door ahead.

"Then let's go" said Uryu heading towards the door with Pesche and grasped onto the handle.

oOo

"Momo's spiritual pressure just suddenly took a nose dive yet she's still alive thank god, hopefully she can hold on long enough for someone to get there" said Renji in his mind, walking down the endless hall with Dondochakka following.

"Hey Renji look ahead isn't that a doorway don't'cha know" said Dondochakka in his deep voice pointing ahead.

"Ya but let's be careful Dondochakka it could be trap" said Renji stopping in front of the door and grasped onto the handle.

oOo

"Let's go!" yelled Uyu and Renji in unison as they flung their doors opened and both ended in a large room with think walls lined with metal pipes on the walls and pillars lining the room.

"Uryu!" said Renji yelling over to the Quincy.

"Renji you ended up here too" said Uryu in a baffled tone.

"Ya I guess so but now with both of us being here I'm starting to get the feeling we were led here" said Renji placing his hand on his sword.

"I know what you mean now the only question is what will happen next?" asked Uryu manifesting his Quincy Bow.

"Are you guys always so suspicious?" asked Brio approaching Uryu and Renji.

"Only when our opponents are arrancars so who the hell are you?" asked Renji scowling.

"Oh sorry I always forget to do that I'm Arrancar #09 Brio Gloton and this is my palace which doubles as my laboratory" said Brio smirking.

"So you're a scientist are you" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"Yes and I am but one of two Gillians chosen by Lord Senken to join the espada, the other of which being that schizophrenic fool Caza which your little Lieutenant friend recently defeated but of coarse not without consequence to her own health and well being" said Brio smirking.

"How do you know all this?" asked Uryu pointing his Saizensen Kojaku at Brio.

"It's a form of mind power isn't it" said Renji answering Uryu's question.

"Give the Lieutenant a hand, yes among the Espada, Caza Fornicar was the only one of us who could project his thoughts through to the rest of us so when he was killed the events of his death were transferred to us, I'm actually amazed that the Lieutenant who faced him is still barely alive, but enough about that show me what you boys can do so I may make your power mine" said Brio smiling.

"Then Roar, Zabimaru!" yelled Renji releasing his sword, sending it towards Brio.

"Too slow" said Brio silently as he shifted his body to one side, dodging Zabimaru and gripped onto the extending blade.

"What the hell" said Renji trying to retract Zabimmaru.

"Well Pesche when should we interfere?" asked Dondochakka in a more serious tone from behind a pillar.

"When the time is right we need to analyze his abilities first before making any rash action" said Pesche seriously with a transfixing gaze on Brio.

"You're shikai's abilities are very rudimentary but they'll have to do for now" said Brio as his hand started glowing.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Renji trying to free himself.

"Renji look at your sword!" yelled Uryu in a frantic tone.

"Huh, W…What the hell are you doing?" demanded Renji as he noticed Zabimru was slowly returning to a normal sword.

"It's one of my many abilities, Energía Absorción and with it I can absorb the spirit energy of anyone or anything I touch and in this case it's your zanpakuto my feeble minded Lieutenant, oh did I forget to mention that every time I absorb spirit energy through this technique, my spiritual power increases" said Brio letting go as Renji's Zabimaru returned to it's sealed state.

"Let's see how you do against spirit arrows" said Uryu releasing a barrage at Brio.

"A Quincy's spirit arrows are a rare but wonderful delicacy to me" said Brio as he began absorbing the spirit arrows into his being.

"Damn he hasn't even released his zanpakuto yet and we're already in a tremendous amount of danger" said Uryu stopping his attack before he gave Brio too much power.

"Things might be a lot more difficult than we thought Dondochakka" said Pesche analyzing the situation.

oOo

"This can't be" said Chad in shock as he found himself standing below a bright morning sky.

"Disorienting isn't it to be honest with you I don't know why Lord Senken kept that bastard Aizen's old design for this room, maybe it was to ensure we were kept on a tight leash" said a crude voice as a figure slowly came into focus.

"Whose there, show yourself" said Chad manifesting both his arms.

"What an interesting ability you have human" said Gilvo stepping forward with two saw blades in hand.

"Thank you but who are you?" asked Chad keeping up his defenses as he faced Gilvo.

"I'm your undertaker prepare to die!" yelled Gilvo charging with his swords and a blood crazed look on his face.

"I won't lose here!" thought Chad as he charged at his opponent with both his hollow arms ready to strike.

oOo

"Huh" said Karin stopping in the middle of her hallway.

"Why we stop Karin?" asked Nel hanging onto the substitute soul reaper's shoulder.

"Everyone else has already engaged an opponent I just hope they can stay alive long enough for me to get to Momo" thought Karin in a worried tone.

"Karin are you alright" said Nel slightly shaking the black haired girl.

"Oh ya I'm fine come on lets go" said Karin continuing down the hallway with the little arrancar girl riding on her shoulder.

oOo

"Hey Uryu any ideas cause right now this guy's got me too scared to even do anything" whispered Renji.

"I do have one technique we can try and if it works it may just overtax his ability to absorb our spiritual energy but you'll need to be a distraction again" whispered Uryu.

"I can do that but I might have to use my bankai it's the only thing that may catch him off guard at the moment" whispered Renji.

"Then do it" whispered Uryu as Renji stepped forward to face the 9th Espada again.

"So despite all your strategizing you alone ended up being your group's only chance for survival, how desperate" said Brio snickering.

"Buddy you haven't even begun to see what I can do, Bankai!" yelled Renji as he became engulfed in energy.

"Bankai huh what makes you think it can beat me?" asked Brio crossing his arms as the smoke dissipated

"Let's find out!" yelled Renji as his Hihio Zabimaru came charging through the smoke at Brio

"Yes lets" said Brio holding out an open palm.

"Hikōtsu Taihō!" yelled Renji as an enormous burst of energy was released from his bankai's skeletal head at the arrancar.

"Fool" said Brio as he began absorbing the blast.

"You're the fool!" yelled Renji as he dropped his blade, ran towards Brio and gripped onto the espada's right arm tightly.

"What are you doing?" asked Brio mockingly.

"Something so drastic and crazy it just might work" said Renji smiling as he placed his free hand on Brio's chest.

"What are you doing you crazy fool" said Brio as a surge of red light began appearing on his chest.

"You know I've always wondered something; why have you never attempted to get in close when you're fighting, then it hit me you don't do well in close up direct attacks especially when your hit point blank so I wonder how you'll handle this Hadō #31 Shakkahō!" yelled Renji as Brio and himself became engulfed in the explosion of red energy.

"You damn soul reaper!" cursed Brio as he emerged from the smoke severely burned while Renji used his sword to support himself.

"Just as planned" said Uryu behind Brio pointing a Seele Schneider in the espada's direction.

"What was planned Quincy?" demanded Brio coughing.

"I needed Renji to distract you long enough to implement my plan with this being the final nail in your coffin" said Uryu as he jammed the Seele Schneider he was holding into the ground forming the Quincy Zeichen around Brio.

"Damn you!" yelled Brio reaching out until he found his legs entrapped in reishi coils created by Uryu's Sprenger technique.

"It's over Brio Gloton" said Uryu splashing a drop of his Ginto on the blade's hilt.

"Damn you to hell Quincy!" yelled Brio as he became engulfed in another explosion with shocked onlookers.

"Hm" said Pesche and Dondochakka looking on in disbelief.

oOo

"Damn no matter how hard I hit this bastard his blades are still stronger than my fists maybe it's time to try out something different" thought Chad as he distanced himself from Gilvo.

"Now what are you trying you pathetic worm" said Gilvo snickering.

"Try this espada!" yelled Chad firing a cero.

"What dam it!" said Gilvo firing his own cero to deflect the blow.

"I'm not done yet El Directo!" yelled Chad firing his basic energy attack through the explosion.

"I got to admit for a human you're really starting to piss me off!" said Gilvo charging out of the smoke at Chad.

"Then be prepared for this" said Chad as he took on his hollow transformation.

"Ha are you shitting me!" yelled Gilvo as he clashed with Chad again.

"Take this!" yelled Chad slamming Gilvo's face down in the sand.

"Die you bastard!" yelled Gilvo blindsiding Chad with a Bala then stabbed his swords into his shoulders.

"Damn it" said Chad as he fell to the ground then was kicked by Gilvo right into a wall.

"Finally that dumbass was starting to really piss me off" said Gilvo licking the blood from his swords.

"I take it you won brother" said an arrancar with dark wavy hair and sharp teeth mask fragments walking towards Gilvo.

"Of course I did Lagartija you jackass, he was a real pain to defeat though come on lets see if we can find that bitch that nearly defeated Caparazon" said Gilvo walking away.

"Yes brother" said Lagartija following.

oOo

"Damn these halls are really starting to annoy me" said Karin walking down a hallway with arches.

"Confusing as hell isn't it" said a familiar voice ringing out from behind Karin.

"Caparazon Monstruo, Espada #6 if I'm not mistaken" said Karin looking up at the espada who was sitting on an archway.

"You remembered all of that despite our short meeting, I'm honored" said Caparazon lowering himself down.

"Are you going to get in my way too because I do have to go save a friend's life" said Karin with a grimaced look on her face.

"Oh I'm not here to get in your way I'm here to fucking kill ya!" yelled Caparazon grasping onto Karin's neck and charged through several walls until they were in a room with a clear blue sky then tossed her to the ground.

"Where are we?" asked Karin getting up slowly.

"One of the many palace grounds within New Las Noches and where I'm going to kill you" said Caparazon drawing his sword.

oOo

"It can't be!" said a frantic Renji and Uryu in unison.

"Hehehehehehe, I can see that you're surprised to see that I'm alive" said Brio emerging from the smoke even more battered than before.

"Question is how the hell are you alive?" demanded Renji.

"I simply absorbed portions of spiritual energy from the explosion using my Energía Absorción however I will admit I was only able to absorb enough to lighten the blow I surely would have died in that explosion Quincy" explained Brio as he turned his back and began walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Uryu.

"To change my clothing you don't really expect me to continue fighting in these rags do you, but don't worry you'll still end up completely annihilated in the end but are you really that eager to die?" said Brio smiling.

"Bastard" thought Uryu and Renji in unison.

"I didn't think so for now sayonara" said Brio leaving.

"Well guys I say we get out of here" said Pesche coming out of hiding.

"I second that" said Renji.

"You know there's a good chance we could end up back here like last time" said Uryu.

"Well what choice do we have don't'cha know" said Dondochakka.

"That's true we don't have many options Uryu" said Renji.

"You're right alright lets risk it" said Uryu as everyone left.

oOo

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"You're good Caparazon I'll admit I'm enjoying this but I have to rescue my friend!" yelled Karin gaining ground over the sixth espada.

"You haven't seen anything yet


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 11 Wind vs. Water; Karin's Resolve

(New Las Noches Throne Room #3)

"Brio you continuously seek to annoy me, you'd better finish your prey before you get some unexpected visitors" said Senken tapping his finger on his arm rest while viewing the battle between Karin and Caparazon at the same time.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin releasing a blast of wind from her zanpakuto at Caparazon.

"Agua Bala!" yelled Caprazon sending blasts of water at Karin's attack ending in an explosion.

"You're not going to let me go anywhere until I defeat you are you?" asked Karin holding onto her Naginata.

"Let me ask you something do you honestly think you could defeat anyone of us?" asked Caparazon.

"What are you getting at?" asked Karin.

"Excluding those Gillian fools Caza and Brio Every single one of the espada was either an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde during their time as a hollow" explained Caparazon.

"What's your point?" asked Karin keeping her guard up.

"The Vasto Lordes are considered the top ranking Menos because they're powerful enough to go head to head with the Soul Reaper Captains so what do you think I am?" asked Caparazon smiling.

"One of the Vasto Lordes" said Karin in a fearful tone as Caparazon disappeared using sonido.

"Exactly" said Caparazon appearing in front of Karin, grasped onto her face and pushed her into a pillar.

"Damn it" said Karin from the pillar's indent.

"Hello" said Caparazon approaching Karin.

"Damn you!" yelled Karin releasing Tenrai Ryukaze at Caparazon.

"Too slow!" yelled Caparazon deflecting the blast and began punching Karin with rapid-fire punches until the pillar cracked in half.

"I gotta get back in this fight!" thought Karin pummeling to the ground.

oOo

"Karin's in trouble" said Nel from afar.

oOo

"Now do you understand Karin Kurosaki from the moment you stepped into this place you were destined to die!" laughed Caparazon as Karin hit the ground.

"What do I lack to beat this guy? Is it something that my brother had?" though Karin questioning herself as she closed her eyes.

"RESOLVE!" shouted out a mysterious but familiar voice.

(Karin's Inner World)

"Huh" said Karin as she opened her eyes and found herself in her inner world.

"It's been a while Karin" said Ryuhime from a mountaintop.

"Ryuhime what's going on the last thing I remember I was fighting Caparazon" said Karin shaking her head.

"You were but your body is currently unconscious as I felt the need to drag your mind here" explained Ryuhime as she jumped off the mountaintop and approached Karin.

"For what purpose?" asked Karin.

"To teach you what you've been lacking: Resolve!" shouted Ryuhime manifesting her naginata and charged at Karin.

"Raze the Thunderous Skies, Ryuhime!" yelled Karin attempting to release her zanpakuto only to find it remained in the form of a katana.

"You can't release me because I'm willing it so!" yelled Ryuhime bringing her naginata down on Karin

*CLASH*

"Why are you doing this Ryuhime tell me!" demanded Karin trying to push back her zanpakuto.

"Do you remember the very word I spoke before I brought you here" said Ryuhime pushing forward.

"Resolve but please be more clear on that!" demanded Karin.

"Do you really need me to explain it to you think about it!" yelled Ryuhime as she sliced the blade of Karin's katana in two.

"The resolve to kill is that what you're saying I lack" said Karin as the tip of Ryuhime's naginata was pointed at her face.

"Now you get it, in order to be successful you must not hesitate to mercilessly run your enemy through!" yelled Ryuhime plunging her naginata at Karin.

*CLASH*

"What!" said Ryuhime with surprise as the blade of Karin's katana began to reform itself and a wave of spirit energy began forming around Karin.

"So you're trying to teach me that I lack the resolve to kill Caparazon then let me show you what I can really do!" yelled Karin pushing Ryuhime back with her burst of spirit energy.

"That's what I'm talking about" thought Ryuhime smiling.

"Raze the Thunderous Skies Ryuhime!" yelled Karin successfully managing to manifest her zanpakuto once more and charged at Ryuhime.

*CLASH*

"You've done well in getting this far but lets see how you do under pressure, Hiryuu Bofuu!"said Ryuhime as the dragon scale whirlwind surrounded the two combatants.

"She's probably expecting me to use the Banrai Banrai Bure-ku so instead I'll blindside her" said Karin as a barrage of dragon scales was slowly cutting her up

"What will you do now Karin" thought Ryuhime.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin releasing the windblast at Ryuhime.

"Too close can't dodge AAAAAH!" yelped Ryuhime as she was left with a huge gash on her shoulder.

"So do you surrender?" asked Karin.

"Yes but remember Karin you must hold onto this resolve or you surely will die fighting this espada as you have now remember strike without remorse or mercy" said Ryuhime fading away.

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Hey Karin are you alive down there? Hahahaha" laughed Caparazon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Karin getting up.

"It's about time I was beginning to think you'd died just from the first round huh where'd she go?" asked Caparazon as Karin used flash step.

"Behind me huh?" said Caparazon deflecting Karin's naginata with his zanpakuto.

"You forced me into this fight so I may as well get down to business in killing you!" yelled Karin as she took a swipe with her zanpakuto sending him pummeling to the ground.

"Now this is more like it Agua Cero!" said Caparazon holding out sending his water based hollow blast at Karin.

"Tenrai Ryukaze" said Karin as her windblast easily sliced through the water blast and continued towards Xaparazon

"Finally some excitement!" said Caparazon holding out his hand and gripped onto the windblast until it was dispelled.

"So how was that espada if you'd like some more then allow me to introduce you to my Bankai!" said Karin as she was engulfed in a windstorm.

"Finally we're going places" said Caparazon smirking.

"Kazebutou Ryūhime" said Karin showing her double-bladed scythe to the espada.

(New Las Noches Throne Room #3)

"Well I must say young lady you're amusing me greatly, you lack the power your brother once had and yet you've achieved near the same level of raw strength and power even for a substitute that's quite impressive" said Senken watching the display while drinking his wine, smiling in his usual sadistic manner.

(Espada #9 Palace)

"Hey Uryu do you honestly think we'll end up back where we started by simply following these stairs?" asked Renji following Uryu with Dondochakka and Pesche in tow.

"Ya I'm positive but what worries me right now is that Karin's engaged with another espada" explained Uryu.

"Oh no what are we gonna do Pesche?" asked a panicked Dondochakka.

"Why are you asking me ya big lug?" yelled Pesche in a comedic tone.

"Would you two shut up already!" demanded Uryu trying to get some peace.

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" said Karin binding Caparazon in six Kidō rods.

"Kidō huh I guess even though you're a substitute having a brother as a Soul Reaper Captain has it's perks doesn't it!" taunted Caparazon as he broke free.

"Tenrai Ryukaze: Harike-n!" yelled Karin as a storm of gale force winds attacked Caparazon

"Agua Bala!" yelled Caparazon trying to quell the attack only to fall victim to its immense shredding power.

"Terai Ryukaze: Torune-do!" yelled Karin continuing her assault with her bankai's tornado attack by spinning her bankai in circles.

"You bitch!" yelled Caparazon as he escaped from the wind assault.

"Hadō #31 Shakkahō!" yelled Karin releasing the red ball of Kidō at the espada.

"Won't even break a sweat let me show you the true power of the Espada, Gran Rey Cero!" yelled an airborne Caparazon releasing a teal colored cero at Karin looking on from the ground below.

"Damn it!" cursed Karin using flash step to avoid the blast.

oOo

"A Gran Rey Cero, honestly Caparazon you're enjoying this too much" said Milanesa viewing the battle from a palace.

"What's the matter sis you scared?" mocked Nispera.

"Not at all Nispera but I'm surprised you're still here, I thought you'd have fled the moment these two clashed" said Milanesa in rebuttal.

"Don't test me" said Nispera now angered.

"Will you two stop bickering it's annoying me not to mention it makes you look ugly" said Mismo in a bored tone with a finger in her ear.

"Stay out of this Mismo who asked you!" yelled out Milanesa and Nispera in unison.

"I rest my case" said Mismo until all three arrancar women became slightly overwhelmed by a sudden burst of spiritual pressure.

"What the hell is Caparazon doing this is starting to get out of hand" growled Milanesa.

"Try to endure it" said Arpia coming out of the shadows of the palace.

"Sister Arpia" said all three arrancars at once.

"This battle is being fought by an espada of Vasto Lorde class so try not to fear it but instead relish this battle" said Arpia viewing the battle.

"Yes sister" said the three at once.

"Although I do wonder where is this girl getting all her power? It's hard to believe it's being drawn solely from her zanpakuto and it's even harder to believe she's just fighting on raw instinct and power no human should have such abilities" thought Arpia questioning Karin's power.

oOo

"Agua Bala!" yelled Caparazon releasing sudden blasts of water at Karin.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin sending the basic windblast at Caparazon.

"Foolish girl!" yelled Caparazon slicing through the burst of wind and charged at Karin from the sky.

"Gotta hold my ground!" said Karin taking a defensive stance.

*CLASH*

"Now this is more like it but you must realize you can't defeat me!" yelled Caparazon pushing forward.

"Just try me!" said Karin bringing the double-bladed scythe down on Caparazon.

"Too slow" said Caparazon dodging with sonido.

"You know you say you wanna kill me and yet you have shown any evidence of that" said Karin.

"Then forgive me and allow me to show you my true power!" said Caparazon raising his sword.

"Crap gotta stop him!" though Karin charging at the espada.

"Clamp, Pinza!" said Caprazon releasing his zanpakuto and was soon engulfed in a tower of water.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" said Karin sending her attack at the water tower to disperse it but with no success.

"Agua Pinza!" yelled Caparazon from within the tower, sending a fast Jetstream of water at Karin.

"Shit" said Karin dodging the attack only to see it completely demolish a pillar.

"Amazing isn't it just how powerful a little water can be and I assure you this time you'll die!" laughed Caparazon as he walked out of the water tower with a more crustacean-like appearance.


	12. Chapter 12

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 12 Caparazon vs. Karin: Different Views of Power

"Take this!" said Karin as her zanpakuto ended up caught in Caparazon's right claw.

"Allow me to show you how to really attack!" yelled Capatrazon as he punched Karin with his left claw sending her flying backwards.

"Damn it" said Karin gaining her balance while in the air.

"Agua Pinza!" yelled Caparazon opening up his claw, sending the highly pressurized water stream at Karin.

"Nice try" said Karin dodging using flash step, appearing behind the espada and jabbed the scythe blades into his back.

"Time to fly!" yelled Caparazon grabbing onto the hilt of the double-bladed scythe, pulled it out of his back and sent it and Karin flying.

"Not done yet!" yelled Karin charging again.

*CLASH*

"Why won't you just give up?" yelled Caparazon pushing forward.

"Because I have a reason to live!" yelled Karin freeing her sword and began coming down on Caparazon again.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Damn I can't keep up with her what's going on?" thought Caparazon struggling to parry against Karin's naginata.

"Take this!" yelled Karin slashing Caparazon's shoulder.

"Damn it!" said Caparazon holding onto his shoulder.

"Now round two can really start" said Karin.

"Eat this, Agua Cero!" yelled Caparazon firing his water based cero from his pincer-like head.

"Tenrai Ryukaze: Torune-do!" said Karin matching the cero with her tornado attack.

"You're damn attacks are really making me mad!" yelled Caparazon as he appeared behind Karin.

"Huh!" said Karin turning her head.

"Agua Bala!" said Caparazon hitting Karin at close range.

"Damn it!" yelled Karin flying straight into another pillar

"Time to die Agua Pinza!" yelled Caparazon sending a pressurized stream of water at Karin from his claw.

"Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin trying to lighten the power of the water shot.

"Nice try" said Caparazon as he witnessed a sudden explosion.

"Bakudō #9 Geki" said Karin binding Caparazon while charging through the smoke.

"Do you think you can stop me with a low level Kidō!" yelled Caparazon nearly breaking free.

"Wasn't meant to stop you!" said Karin swinging her naginata's blade at Caparazon's head.

"It's close" said Caparazon nearly escaping.

"Where are you now?" thought Karin.

"Behind you bitch!" yelled Caparazon as he smashed his claws down on Karin causing her to plummet to the ground.

"Dammit" said Karin trying to get up.

"Agua Bala!" yelled Caparazon continuously sending his bala blasts down on Karin.

"Got to escape" thought Karin enduring the pain.

"You know I've got to commend you you've finally understood what it means to be ruthless in battle but did you honestly think this battle would be another duel between honorable warriors? Because if you did then you're more naive than I thought you were, hollows may take on humanoid forms when becoming arrancars but there is still a deep division between us and you soul reapers and it all amounts to one single word: INSTINCT when we hollows are born we inherit the instinct to devour humans and soul reapers by any means necessary, it's the same with this battle by the time this conflict is over one of us will be devoured it's been like that for thousands of years!" yelled Caparazon continuing his Agua Bala barrage.

"Hadō…#12…Fu…Fushibi" said Karin activating her Kidō.

"What the fuck is this?" yelled Caparazon as he was surrounded by a Kidō net.

"You were right Caparazon I had completely forgotten that despite how you 'originally' looked I was still fighting a hollow but now I have no reservations about going all out in killing you starting with this Hadō #12 Fushibi!" said Karin getting up and snapping her fingers.

"DAAAAMN YOUUUUUUU!" yelled Caparazon as the explosion engulfed him.

oOo

(Espadsa #9 Palace)

"Hm" said Uryu stopping as he noticed a small spike in spiritual pressure.

"What is it Uryu?" asked Renji.

"Nothing come on let's keep going" said Uryu.

"I wonder what's wrong?" asked Dondochakka.

"Ya me to maybe someone needs a hug!"m yelled Pesche charging at Uryu with open arms.

"Oh shut up will you!" yelled Uryu punching Pesche in a comical manner.

"What was that for Uryu I was just trying to diffuse the tension" said Uryu pretending to weep.

"Will both of you just keep quiet and foolow us" said Renji annoyed.

"Alright lets go" said Pesche changing his mood and followed Renji and Uryu.

"Wait for me!" demanded Dondochakka following behind.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō!" said Karin casting her binding spell at the smoke itself.

"So you realized I was still alive so you used your Kidō to bind me before I could make a move, smart" rang out Caparazon's voice as he revealed himself to be badly bruised from the explosion.

"This ends here Tenrai Ryukaze!" yelled Karin sending her windblast at Caparazon.

"Not yet!" yelled Caparazon breaking free and firing his Agua Pinza.

"Damn" said Caparazon as his chest was slashed.

"Nice shot" said Karin as the thin stream of water pierced Karin's shoulder.

"Agua Cero!" yelled Caparazon sending his water based hollow blast at Karin.

"I guess this is the end" said Karin accepting her defeat.

"Not as long as Nel can help it" thought Nel as she jumped in front of the cero and absorbed it using her Cero Dobble

"What the hell" said Karin and Caparazon in unison as the cero that was just absorbed was suddenly spat back out at Caparazon.

"Shit" said Caparazon bracing himself as he suffered the full force of the attack.

"Karin are you okay?" asked Nel approaching Karin.

"Ya but what are you doing here Nel shouldn't you be hiding?" asked Karin.

"Nel wanted to save you at least once since you've always saved Nel" said Nel smiling.

"Well thanks but go hide now he's sure to be mad after what you did to him and I want him to focus on me" said Karin.

"Right" said Nel going to hide again.

"Where is that little brat!" yelled Caparazon.

"Forget her you're fight's with me Caparazon remember!" yelled Karin charging at he espada once more

*CLASH*

"Tell me girl what's your purpose for being here? I mean really I find it hard to believe you're here simply to complete a suicide mission given to you by the Soul Society!" growled Caparazon pushing forward.

"You're right maybe I did rush in here blindly not knowing what I was getting myself into and while I may not know why the Soul Society gave me this mission I do know one thing, I'm going to defeat you all!" declared Karin as she pushed Caparazon back.

"Then prove it!" yelled Caparazon charging at Karin again.

*CLASH*

"Tell me Caparazon what's you're reason for fighting?" asked Karin trying to gain ground over the espada.

"My reason for fighting is to wipe out all opposition and prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am the most powerful being that ever lived!" shouted Caparazon as he began thrusting his claws at Karin.

"Well then I hate to disappoint you but you're not the most powerful in fact no one is that's why there's a limit as to how powerful a person can become" said Karin deflecting Caparazon's claws.

"That's a pretty bold statement so take this!" yelled Caparazon as he started sending whiplashes of water at Karin.

"It may be bold but I'm going to make it true so I'm going to defeat you! And then I'll defeat Oscuridad! I'm going to defeat Senken and put an end to this stupid war! Then I'm taking Momo, And Chad, And Uryu, Renji as well, I'm taking them all home with me safely and no one is going to stand in my way including yourself Caparazon!" yelled Karin dodging the whiplashes of water then stabbed Caparazon with one of the ends of her scythe.

"Damn you bitch" said Caparazon succumbing to the scythe woundand began to fall to the ground but not before Karin caught him and lowered the espada down safely.

"Thank you…Brother" said Karin looking up to the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Bleach: A Returning Evil

Chapter 13 An Espada's History: Caparazon Monstruo

"The Vasto Lorde, how exactly do they come about we know a Gillian becomes an Adjuchas when a dominant personality exists within a Gillian but can an Adjuchas really become a Vasto Lorde by continuing to devour other hollows? Unfortunately the answer to such a question eludes even the Soul Society today however this tale is about a Vasto Lorde hollow who we would come to know as Espada #6 Caprazon Monstruo.

(Hueco Mundo; 19 Years Ago)

"Agua Cero!" yelled a crustaceous looking Vasto Lorde as he unleashed his aquatic hollow flash at a group of lesser hollows.

"AAAGH!" yelled the hollows in their final moments before disintegrating.

"All weaklings" grunted the Vasto Lorde leaving.

"Another bunch of weak hollows master Caparazon?" inquired a lion adjuchas as he and several other adjuchas level hollows approached the Vasto Lorde.

"Leon, Chacal, Jabali, Sabandija, Alacran and Pajaro, what took you fools so long tro get here?" demanded Caparazon.

"Forgive us we had just finished devouring the last batch of hollows you destroyed" said Leon, the lion adjuchas.

"You should have joined us in the feast master" said Chacal, the hyena adjuchas as he was licking his lips.

"I'm sure Master Caparazon has other concerns than shoving his face like you Chacal" said Jabali as the boar adjuchas snorted.

"That's funny coming from a pig like you" said Sabandija as the centipede adjuchas curled his body around the group.

"What was that!" growled Jabali.

"Now, now there's no use arguing over something so trivial" said Alacran as the scorpion adjuchas curled his tail.

"So where to now boss?" asked Pajaro as the giant bird adjuchas perched himself on a branch.

"We devour these lowly creatures and then we move on" said Caparazon leading his followers.

oOo

"For months I travelled with my comrades for the sole purpose of proving that I was the most powerful being within Hueco Mundo and yet those same comrades were the only ones that acknowledged that I had power and then we were attacked by a small army of hollows under the command of Barragan Louisenbairn" Narrated Caparazon.

"Agua Pinza!" yelled Caparazon killing a group of hollows with a thin, pressurized stream of water.

"Fosa Choque!" yelled Jabali sending out shockwaves through his nostrils, causing a group of hollows to explode.

"Lets see what you can do against my speed!" laughed Chacal as he ripped through some hollows at tremendous speeds.

"Don't get cocky" said Leon slashing at some hollows using his enormous claws.

"I'll squeeze the life out of you!" said Sabandija squeezing some hollows until they burst.

"Time to die!" yelled Alacran killing a line up of hollows by firing a cero from his tail.

"This is the last of them" said Pajaro whipping the remaining hollows away with a simple gust of wind.

"Alright boys have at it" said Caparazon as if on queue his followers began devouring the hollow corpses.

"Quite an intensive display" said Barragan approaching the group.

"Who are you?" asked Caparazon.

"I am Barragan Louisenbairn, God King of Las Noches and I sent that endless wave of hollows after you and your comrades" said Barragan.

"For what purpose?" asked Caparazon crossing his arms.

"To see if you and your men are worthy enough to join my army" said Barragan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA oh that was good for a laugh thanks loser" said Caparazon.

"I failed to see the joke" said Barragan with a serious tone to his voice.

"You are the joke old man I serve no one's needs but my own so hear this one of these days your rule will come to an end and when that day comes I'll take your place as the most powerful being!" laughed Caparazon.

"Such insolence you won't escape alive" said Barragan leaving.

oOo

"And as time went by my prediction on Barragan's fate was correct, I had heard he surrendered himself to a soul reaper named Sosuke Aizen and fifteen years after that news of his death reached my ears and at that point I knew this was my opportunity so we began hunting down the remains of Barragan's army and killed them all, gradually our reputation as powerful hollows grew but after travelling together for so many years our little group split up but we took our individual reputations with us, my rep in particular attracted the attention of the Adjuchas Gilvo La Fuerza and his brother Lagartija" narrated Caparazon.

"Let me get this straight you wanna challenge me, are you serious?" asked Caparazon standing face to face to a dragonfly adjuchas and a giant razor toothed lizard adjuchas.

"Yes I've heard of what you did to Lord Barragan's army and I'd like to test that might against my own so will face me, Gilvo La Fuerza in combat!" said Gilvo, the dragonfly adjuchas as he pointed his insect leg blades at Caparazon.

"I'll face you but I won't even break a sweat" said Caparazon aiming his claw at Gilvo.

"Electric Bala!" yelled Gilvo releasing six separate electric blasts at Caparazon.

"Don't get cocky into thinking you can beat me like that!" said Caparazon countering the electrically charged bala blasts with six of his own Agua Bala blasts.

"They'll just cancel each other out!" said Gilvo as the field lit up with explosions.

"Like I said don't get cocky because you've got the stronger elemental power!" yelled Caparazon smashing down on Gilvo with his claws.

"Too slow!" shouted Gilvo blocking Caparazon's strike by crossing his six legs.

"Agua Pinza!" yelled Caparazon striking Gilvo with his most lethal water attack, sending him pummeling to the ground below.

"Brother!" screamed Lagartija as Gilvo hit the ground.

"Stay out of this loser" said Gilvo trying to take flight.

"It's over Gilvo la Fuerza, just the fact that I managed to get your wings dirty means that you'll hve a rough time staying in mid-air" explained Caparazon.

"Why don't you shut your fucking pie hole!" yelled Gilvo attempting to take off.

"I see I'll have to show him the hard way" said Caparazon as he kicked Gilvo aside before he could take off again then stood over him with a evil smile.

"Damn it, don't you dare look at me like that you hear me I'll tear your damn claws off and boil you alive!" yelled Gilvo.

"I was about to offer you a chance to become truly powerful but if you're not interested I can take my offer elsewhere" said Caparazon leaving.

"Wait" said Gilvo causing Caparazon to stop in his tracks.

"What?" asked Caparazon stopping.

"Tell me Caparazon Monstruo what power are you offering?" asked Gilvo taking slowly taking flight again.

"The power to show the world that you are a force to be feared" said Caparazon smiling.

"Then we'l join you, comrade" said Gilvo in a solemn tone.

oOo

"Back then I think I was just fooling myself because while it was true I offered Gilvo the power and respect he wanted I think I just enjoyed having the company around and just like before I became feared, then came that fateful day when "he" came along, the man with the most fearful presence in the world and offered us greater power and new heights boy was I a dumbass" narrated Caparazon

"So you're the one who's been transforming us into arrancar well I want in, Senken Fujin" said Caparazon as he wrapped one of his giant claws around Senken.

"Fine what is your name my newest Espada?" asked Senken in a cocky tone addressing the large Vasto Lorde.

"My name is Caparazon, Caparazon Monstruo" said Caparazon as he shot a giant stream of water from his mouth sending it cross the desert.

"Impressive" said Senken smiling.

"Always showing off aren't you Caparazon when you know that I'm the strongest out of the two of us" said a four winged bug hollow cut in.

"I assume that the two of you are cohorts?" asked Senken in a more casual tone.

"Yes unfortunately, but believe me if it was up to either of us we'd have killed eachother long ago by the way the name's Gilvo, Gilvo la Fuerza" said the bug hollow in a disrespectful and screechy tone.

"From here on you two will be given the ranks of Espada #5 and Espada #6" said Senken pointing at the two hollows as he soon transformed them into arrancar.

"We're here to serve master" said the two hollows as they bowed before Senken.

oOo

(Present Day; Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Interesting really how our past defines us, only now do I realize I was seeking out the power to defy god and that still hasn't changed I will obtain ultimate power and be feared throughout the universe!" said Caparazon getting up and desperately charged at Karin who had her back turned.

"Huh?" said .Karin turning her head with a shocked look on her face.


End file.
